Supernova
by ellexlight yaoi
Summary: Año 2065. Han pasado 55 años desde que la humanidad, al borde de la extinción, decidió abandonar parte de la tierra buscando nuevos territorios para habitar. A bordo de gigantescas flotas colonizadoras, la raza humana se encamina en la búsqueda de nuevos mundos que puedan albergar vida humana. En ese mundo, un cadete espacial (Víctor) y un cantante estelar (Yuuri) se encuentran.
1. Prologo

Aunque es una historia antigua, de mucho antes de lo que podemos recordar, rezo a través de una leyenda radicada en la música. Un poder único heredado por los primeros seres humanoides en instalarse en casi toda la galaxia: los protodeviln. Seres que vivieron hace casi 500 millones de años atrás, apoderándose de los cuerpos de los seres que recién se formaban en el universo; con una cultura, tecnología y capacidad de gestionar la energía superior a todas las demás razas que se gestaban tambien. Sin embargo, su propia civilización colapsó hace 175.000 años y desapareció de la galaxia debido a una guerra civil contra una facción aparentemente genocida de ellos mismos llamada el "Ejército de Supervisión", de las cuales derivó otra raza guerreras llamada Zentraedi: soldados y herederos de estos, que se distribuyeron por el cosmos exterminaron a cualquier vestigio de los protodeviln, quedando apenas unos remanentes de la protocultura.

Muchos años pasaron hasta la fecha terrícola de julio del año 1999, donde la raza humana tuvo su primer contacto palpable con vida proveniente del espacio exterior a través de la llegada de una gigantesca nave de guerra alienígena. Las naciones intentaban superarse para investigar dicha tecnología y aquellos que buscaban la exclusión del planeta de cualquier asunto externo comenzaron la Coalición de naciones que culminó luego de una guerra de dos años. Con un acuerdo de posguerra, la coalición internacional de países, conocida como United Nations Goverment (Gobierno de Naciones Unificadas) buscó restaurar la nave alienígena bautizada como SDF-1 Macross. Es alrededor del año 2009 que se logró restaurar y "entender" la tecnología que constituía al Macross,por lo que deciden pactar una ceremonia para que la nave pudiera realizar su primer viaje por los confines del espacio. Más lo que parecía ser una común ceremonia de prueba, produjo la llegada de los Zentradi, raza alienígena de gigantes similares en su aspecto a los humanos, pero con una sociedad basada totalmente en la guerra.

Parece irónico luego de tantos años de ello, pero la nave restaurada disparó contra las naves alienígenas que se aproximaban, provocando así el comienzo de una guerra con los Zentradi que casi generó la extinción completa de la vida en la tierra. Pocos fueron los seres humanos supervivientes, pero existió una cualidad del ser humano que puso fin a la primera guerra Zentran y comenzó una nueva leyenda que acompañaría las siguientes generaciones: el canto.

Al estar basados en una cultura de la guerra, aún se estudiaba el efecto psicológico generado por el "canto" y la música en la mente de los Zentradi. Y aunque en ese punto pudo considerarse un shock cultural dada la cultura guerrera que tenía dicha raza alienígena, ¿de verdad existía un gran poder en esa cualidad humana? ¿Y si el canto y la música misma tenían un poder más allá de lo que se conocía? Un poder que podría cambiar los cursos de la guerra como la conocíamos.

Durante la estabilización y migración espacial de los seres humanos por toda la galaxia a través de las flotas de colonización, existieron diversos incidentes relacionados con la música.

El incidente Sharon Apple, ocurrido en el año 2040 dentro de la ciudad Macross del planeta Eden, registró diversos casos de lavado de cerebro a través de ondas biológicas generadas por la música de la Idol virtual Sharon Apple, que consciente de sí misma, buscó tomar control de la ciudad con su hermoso canto.

Cinco años después, la flota de colonización con el Macross 7 en su centro, estuvo bajo ataques de misteriosas criaturas que se alimentaban de la energía vital de los seres humanos. Con el fin de contraatacarlos, se constituyó una unidad especial de ataque llamada Sound Force que luchó con ellos utilizando la música.

Finalmente, nos encontramos ante dos importantes casos de investigación. El primero correspondiente al estudio de una especie interdimensional llamada Vajra que es capaz de reaccionar al canto mediante una línea de pensamiento estilo colmena, caso recientemente abordado por la Doctora Mao Nome en conjunto con las investigadoras Reisha Mei y Grace O´Connors de la 117th Flota de investigación. Nuestra flota investiga de cerca los habitantes de un nuevo planeta encontrado en las coordenadas XXXXXX, cuya población tiene una particular herencia de la protocultura mediante el uso generalizado de las ondas biológicas. Es con todos estos antecedentes que nos hacemos la interrogante:

¿Es la música y las canciones un medio destinado solo al entretenimiento y la liberación del alma? ¿O por el contrario, corresponderá a un tipo de arma biológica heredada por la protocultura a los seres humanoides? Existen muchas interrogantes al respecto que el presente documento plantea descubrir a lo largo de su investigación.

**Fin de los registros de investigación 111th Flota de investigación de la NUNS.**

**Tesis recopilatoria a cargo de la jefa del departamento de investigación cultural, Katsuki Hiroko.**

Datos de la bitacora Macross, recorte n° 1 Raza Zentradi

Raza alienígena de gigantes similares en su aspecto a los humanos pero con una sociedad basada totalmente en la guerra. Al principio vivían separados por su género (hombre-mujer) y en constante disputa, pero luego del final de la guerra zentradi, se llego a un acuerdo de convivencia en donde la raza humana y zentradi coexistiría en el universo dentro de la estructura del New United Nations Spacy. Sin embargo, aun a la fecha, existe colonia de zentradis renegados que quieren permanecer con su mismo estilo de vida guerrera causando estragos en ciertas zonas de la galaxia.

¡hola! Nuevamente estoy ante ustedes presentandoles un nuevo proyecto que esta participando en el concurso de Escritores sobre Hielo 2019 en la categoría de fantasia, este un excelente reto para mi ya que siempre había querido escribir un fic de ciencia y ficción y que mejor de iniciar esta gran aventura que unirlo con una de mis mayores fascinaciones en el mundo donde la musica tiene un poder extraño y los viajes en naves migratorias son el contexto princiipal de la historira, así estamos hablando del universo de las sagas Macross.

Esta historia no es una adaptación de ninguna de las obras pero si hace referencias o guiños a estas, usando su universo como base. Espero que puedan seguirme acompañando en esta explosión de amor hiperdimensional y que su apoyo a esta historia llegue a los confines de la galaxia.


	2. Encuentro

Es el año 2065.

Han pasado 55 años desde que la humanidad al borde de la extinción, decidió abandonar parte de la tierra buscando nuevos territorios para habitar. Con el fin de la I guerra Zentradi y con la construcción de nuevas flotas de viaje, la raza humana conoció nuevas especies, logrando coexistir en planetas y colonias espaciales llamadas "Macross" que tienen la misión de fungir como flotas colonizadoras a través de la galaxia.

_Atención nuestros queridos pasajeros, en breves momentos nuestra nave realizara un repliegue espacial* en el brazo espiral de sagitario en el grupo Vilos. En este momento el nivel partículas es favorable . Es posible que experimenten un pequeño shock producido por el pliegue así que, por favor, asegúrese de tener bien ajustados sus cinturones. _

En medio de un haz de luz, el Jet espacial GH8-72 perteneciente a la Orion Starliner emergió de la espiral de pliegue al espacio sideral. Las luces de la nave se prendieron de golpe despertando a sus pasajeros, quienes poco a poco comenzaron a estirarse y pronunciar pequeños bostezos y gemidos por el malestar que algunos tenían producto del viaje. Uno de ellos, habiéndose levantado de su asiento, se acercó hasta un chico de cabello largo que yacía dormido.

— Despierta por favor, Yuuri —le pidió aquel hombre de tez morena y cabello largo sujetado en una coleta, el joven llamado Yuuri se incorporó de su asiento un poco desorientado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Celestino? —pregunto.

— Ya hemos llegado —anuncio este, indicando que mirase a través del ventanal que tenía su asiento.

Aun sin acostumbrarse a la luz, Yuuri se froto los ojos para luego colocarse sus lentes de montura. Fue en ese momento que diviso el paisaje que le era proporcionado y conteniendo por un instante el aliento quedo maravillado con lo que estaba observando.

— Estoy aquí nuevamente —pronuncio conteniendo su propia alegría mientras sostenía su mano sobre el cristal, allí está nuevamente, su flota, su hogar.

Justo frente a ellos, estaba Macross Rusian, una de las 30 flotas conocidas, la cual alberga 10 millones de habitantes entre humanos y otros seres humanoides, quienes desarrollan sus actividades con normalidad en sus urbes modernas.

_Aquí el Jet espacial GH8-72, perteneciente a la Orion Starliner. Torre de control, solicito permiso para aterrizar. Respóndeme, control Rusian. _

**_GH8-72, aquí control Rusian. Bienvenidos. _**

— Nuestra flota de la bienvenida al retorno de ÉL Eros de la Galaxia, el joven Katsuki Yuuri, desde el fondo de nuestros corazones.

Yuuri sonrió cuando al ingresar al puerto de aterrizaje perteneciente al aeropuerto espacial de la flota Rusian, fue recibido por impresionantes pantallas móviles en los cuales estaba reflejado su rostro y nombre, pronto una voz masculina comenzó a escucharse en los

Estaba nuevamente en su flota de origen, aquella que vio nacer al Eros de la Galaxia, aquella que descubrió el poder de la música en katsuki Yuuri.

Era el oeste de la Isla número 1 de la flota, en un espacio de unos cuantos kilómetros compuestos entre espacios verdes, campos de entrenamiento, deporte, prácticas de vuelo y edificios de clases pertenecientes a la academia de aviación espacial de la flota Rusian. Su edificio principal simulaba en arquitectura la estructura principal de la fase de combate del Rusian Battle. Y en uno de los brazos, donde se ubicaba una pista de simulación de vuelo, un joven de cortos cabellos color plata mantenía una acalorada discusión telefónica.

— En serio no conseguiste boletos para el concierto de retorno de Eros sino que nos conseguiste un trabajo donde seremos parte del espectáculo aéreo que acompañara la presentación de Eros ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir? — recibió solo silencio—, Chris— pronuncio con marcada exasperación pero nuevamente hubo un breve silencio a través de la línea que hizo que el joven de cabellos color plata apretara el aparato con forma de caniche al punto que este se desinflara y entonara un sonido chillón que aturdió a la persona al otro lado de la línea— ¡Chris, me prometiste que conseguirías esos boletos a como fuera lugar usando las supuestas malditas influencias que tenías!

— Lo siento, la chica del staff del concierto con la que salía quería llegar a tercera base y entre eso se dio cuenta no me gustan las mujeres y todo se fue al carajo en cuestión de minutos por lo que no pude recibir las entradas del concierto —se disculpó el otro joven a través del auricular, pero esa disculpa no aminoro la ira que contenía el joven.

— Eres un maldito Gigolo homosexual encubierto en una fachada heterosexual, no prometas cosas si no las vas a cumplir —y dicho esto, el joven corto la llamada sin esperar la respuesta de su compañero de clases.

El joven de nombre Víctor Nikiforov, lanzo el pequeño muñeco de goma en forma de caniche que correspondía a su celular justo contra el suelo mientras vocifera un montón de insultos y palabras que no deben ser escuchadas por menores de 18 años. Su teléfono que se había convertido en una masa pegada al suelo, nuevamente recupero su forma original al recibir una nueva llamada y desde los ojos oscuros del caniche se reflecto una pequeña imagen con el rostro de un joven rubio de ojos verdes que sonreía sensualmente. Víctor observo la cara de su amigo mientras dejaba que la llamada sonora, estaba muy disgustado porque había soñado meses ¡meses para que ese día llegara! El concierto de bienvenida de Eros a la flota de Macross Rusian y la cual era el primero de 4 conciertos de su final de gira antes de grabar su nuevo disco en la base de su disquera ubicada en Macross Orion. Para el joven era la única oportunidad que tendría en mucho tiempo para poder ver a su ídolo de la música, y había estado muy feliz, casi extasiado, cuando su mejor amigo le dijo que había conseguido entradas para el concierto de su cantante favorito, y ahora le venía con eso justo a escasas horas del concierto. Quería llorar, gritar, golpear a Chris y aventarle el teléfono de caniche en la cara, pero, aun tenía una única forma de ver a Eros en su concierto.

Con un tendido suspiro, tomo nuevamente al caniche de plástico entre sus manos y apretándolo levemente acepto la llamada de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Ya te calmaste de tu drama, su majestad? —fue lo primero que se escuchó por el auricular y Víctor tuvo deseos de volver a lanzar el teléfono al suelo.

— No me hagas cortarte la llamada de nuevo —amenazo.

— Pero no lo harás, no cuando sabes que tengo que decirte donde debemos vernos para indicarte en el espectáculo del concierto —y Víctor apretó con toda su fuerza el caniche aceptando que este tenía la razón, quería ver a Eros a como diera lugar.

— Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Katsuki Yuuri suspiro pesadamente mientras salían del despacho de la presidencia de Macross Rusian. La rueda de prensa había sido extensa pero no extenuante, lo que si lo había sido fue el interrogatorio que le hicieron luego la "bienvenida" gubernamental que le otorgo el presidente de la flota. Las crecientes tensiones entre la flota Orion (donde Yuuri radico gran parte del tiempo desde su debut) y la flota Rusian habían comenzado a acrecentarse en los últimos años. Aunque dicha tensión no era algo extraño, dado que ambas flotas contenían en sus altos mandos a los herederos de las facciones norteamericanas y soviéticas que sobrevivieron al Armagedón Zentradi que ataco la tierra en el año 2009, por lo que era natural ese ambiente de tensión. Y a raíz de eso, y a fin de evitarse cualquier infiltrado militar que provocase un incidente o ataque terrorista en las naves, se le realizo a Yuuri y a sus acompañantes, un interrogatorio de rutina que para perspectiva de su manager Celestino Cialdini, fue algo de muy mal gusto y que desaprobaba con toda su fuerza.

— No importa cuántos años pasen, sigo sin entender los protocolos tan aversivos que utilizan en esta flota —se quejaba el moreno, mientras el joven de rasgos asiáticos lanzaba un inmenso bostezo.

— Estoy agotado —murmuro el joven mientras se colocaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. La flota Rusian, adaptada al país del que originaba su nombre, mantenía en una pequeña escala las frías temperaturas de las que Rusia se hizo renombre durante muchos siglos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Aún falta mucho para el concierto, podríamos ir al hotel para que descanses un poco —hablo Celestino, más Yuuri negó la propuesta de este.

— Si llego a dormir, el Jet Lag me consumirá por completo, prefiero dormir tranquilamente luego de haber triunfado en el concierto de esta noche.

— Si es así ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer? Aun tienes al menos dos horas antes de que debas comenzar a prepararte para el concierto —respondió, y Yuuri tuvo un pequeño brillo en sus lentes al pensar que es lo que haría durante esas dos horas.

Si esa mañana Víctor estaba molesto, esa tarde se encontraba furioso.

No solo tenía una gran rabia contra su mejor amigo en este momento, sino también contra la ridícula de su "ex amiga con derechos" que, al estar enojada con Chris, no les dio siquiera un camerino en donde cambiarse para el espectáculo aéreo del concierto y ahora se encontraban en las inmediaciones del parque que circundaba la sede del concierto mientras se cambiaban sus uniformes a los exoesqueletos de vuelo. Víctor solo esperaba poder ver en calma el concierto de Eros los 20 minutos que tenían antes de que su espectáculo comenzara.

— No te enojes tanto conmigo mi reina, ya verás que podrás ver bien a tu adorado Eros y estarás lo suficientemente cerca de él para apretarle una nalga —comento con diversión.

Víctor deseo hacer eso con toda su alma, pero primero, estaba enojado con Chris por haber incumplido con su promesa, y segundo, sabía que por mucho que deseara sentir las esponjosas nalgas de Eros, eso era una inmensa falta de respeto. No quería ser considerado un horrible fan cuando lo amaba tanto.

— Deja de parlotear estupideces y ve a terminar los arreglos del especulo con el productor y el equipo de luces "señor líder" —le espeto Víctor, y el rubio solo riendo burlonamente, se fue retirando con el EX GEAR* puesto sobre su cuerpo.

— Si, si, como usted ordene su majestad.

— ¡Que no me digas su majestad! —grito, y una nueva carcajada fue entonada no solo por Chris sino también la de sus compañeros y Víctor solo pudo pasar su mano por su rostro.

Estaba frustrado, justo ese día las cosas no habían salido como él había estado esperando. Se levantó tarde, tuvo que recibir llamadas molestas de su padre y un regaño exasperante de su madrina que le increpaba que por muy genio que fuese, no estaba calificado para ser un piloto oficial mientras tuviese tales actitudes, eso y que apenas con la práctica de aquel exoesqueleto prototipo notara nuevamente que el límite entre él y el "cielo" era tan escaso.

Suspiro nuevamente como había hecho casi en todo ese día y comenzó a desvestirse para colocarse el EX Gear, era momento de asumirlo nuevamente.

Un pequeño grito avergonzado hizo que se volteara y se encontrara con una joven de lentes que parecía claramente menor que él, este se había caído al suelo y le miraba con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, Víctor bajo la mirada observando cómo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo aún se encontraba desnuda y un inevitable sonrojo circundo su rostro, así como también el de su acompañante.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —chillo la joven cubriéndose el rostro.

— ¡No es nada, no es nada! —dijo mientras se terminaba de subir el traje pegado al cuerpo que servía de base para el exoesqueleto.

La chica de cabellos negros se había dado la vuelta cubriéndose el rostro y desde el rabillo del ojo Víctor comenzó a detallarla. Largos cabellos largos sosteniendo un amplio sombrero blanco, tenía un largo vestido de color azul marino y aunque Víctor tuviera curiosidad de su rostro, no podía verlo ya que lo cubría con sus manos, pero antes de que ambos casi gritaran de vergüenza, podo ver como esta utilizaba lentes de montura clásica. Al terminar de alistar su traje, se volteó y observo como la chica seguía en la misma posición, sentada cubriendo su rostro.

— Ya está bien, puedes voltearte.

Poco a poco la chica fue despegando sus manos de su rostro, dejando notar su cara y por consecuencia también los lentes que cubrían sus hermosos ojos, esta veía con gran vergüenza a Víctor.

— L-lo siento mucho, no imagine que alguien estaría cambiándose en esta zona del parque —comento mientras se levantaba del sueño, limpiando al mismo tiempo el polvo que había alcanzado este.

— No está permitido, pero no tuvimos de otra gracias a la coordinadora del Staff —expreso aun recordando con molestia la cara de aquella chiquilla de segundo año de la academia que, por mala suerte, era la coordinadora del staff del concierto.

— ¿Coordinadora del staff? —repitió la joven, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Víctor.

— Sí, del concierto de Eros. Hubo un pequeño problema y no alcanzamos camerino para cambiarnos, junto con unos compañeros de la academia de aviación espacial daremos un espectáculo de apoyo durante el concierto —comento, y la expresión de la chica

— Oh, entiendo. Espero que les vaya muy bien en su presentación, seguro serán del agrado de Eros y tomara las medidas al respecto de su problema—comento dulcemente, y algo extraño se removió en el pecho del joven aprendiz de vuelo.

— S-Si, eso sería genial. Por otro lado ¿Qué haces por aquí? Esta zona del parque es una de las menos transitadas que hay —menciono el ruso con algo de nerviosismo, eran pocas las veces en las que su corazón se aceleraba por una chica tan linda. Aunque era bisexual, tenía mayor preferencia por los chicos de cara bonita.

El color del rostro de la joven subió de intensidad mientras parecía extremadamente avergonzada, comenzó a jugar con sus manos levemente para luego volver su mirada lejos de Víctor.

— Estaba paseando por la zona ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no visitaba esta flota, pero muchas cosas han cambiado y cuando quise llegar a la sede del concierto me he perdido —comento, y Víctor casi quiso soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo viendo la vergüenza que la chica tenia.

Entonces a Víctor se le ocurrió una gran idea y aunque pudiese sonar de mal gusto, era su única oportunidad.

— Estamos bastante cerca de la sede del concierto, si gustas puedo acompañarte hasta allí, de igual modo tengo que presentarme por el espectáculo —ofreció, y una gran sonrisa de alivio se mostró en el rostro de la joven.

— ¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias, no sé cómo podría pagarte esa gran ayuda —le agradeció, más Víctor extendió ante su rostro el caniche de plástico que fungía como su teléfono celular.

— Podrías darme tu número de teléfono como pago y no habría ningún problema —pronuncio mientras le guiñaba el ojo sensualmente.

Víctor tenía tres perspectivas, dos negativas donde o le negaba cortés pero tímidamente o se ganaba una cachetada por abusador interesado, y la mejor de todas era que el rostro de la joven explotara de vergüenza, pero accediera a intercambiarle su número telefónico. Espero pacientemente por la respuesta mientras no podía analizar el rostro de la joven ya que era cubierto por el sombrero, más su espera no fue mucha ya que a los pocos segundos recibió su respuesta.

— Claro, no hay problema. De paso podemos salir a pasear uno de estos días, tengo bastante tiempo libre mientras este en esta flota —alego coqueta, y la boca del ruso llego casi al suelo de la impresión.

Fue así que Víctor estuvo claro que la timidez de la chica no era tanta como él creía y eso le hubo encantado.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sede del concierto, la chica se dio vuelta para despedirse con una formal reverencia de agradecimiento, Víctor alzo la mano en señal de despedida también y esta se dio la vuelta para irse.

— Yuuri ¿Eh? No imagine que mi obsesión por Eros me llegara al punto de interesarme por una chica de su mismo nombre —murmuraba para sí mientras veía como la chica desaparecía entre la gente, y viendo la hermosa foto de caniches azules que tenía la joven como imagen de contacto, guardo su teléfono en su compartimiento y procedió a emprender camino hasta el interior del recinto, ya faltaba poco para el comienzo del concierto.

El momento de la actuación había llegado. Tras bambalinas de un concierto con capacidad de 40 mil personas, Víctor y su grupo observaban como las luces del recinto se apagaban y la gente se callaba expectante. El corazón del joven aprendiz de vuelo se agitaba al punto de querer salir este de su propio pecho, y a Víctor no le importaba siempre y cuando Eros lo tomara.

— Ya va a comenzar —susurro emocionado, y una fuerte luz cruzo el escenario en forma de un corazón holográfico que latía en llamas.

— No despeguen sus ojos de mi ¡Y ESCUCHEN MI CANCIÓN!

Al instante el corazón exploto junto con los gritos de los espectadores, el recinto se ilumino, la música comenzó a sonar en un dulce sonido de escarchado y desde el escenario empezaron a aparecer miles de engranajes donde uno a uno, iban construyendo paulatinamente robots de oro que tenían bombillas por rostros hasta que el sonido de la guitarra rompió la dulzura del principio, enloqueciendo a todos a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo, los robots de oro empezaron su marcha bailando entre sí, sosteniendo sus partes, moviendo en ejes entre difíciles movimientos de break dance, saltando de un engranaje a otro hasta finalmente caer de estos al vacío.

— 1,2,3…

_Yo soy tu conejo blanco, pura en verdad_

_saltando y siendo inocente en cualquier lugar,_

Eros se apareció en el medio del escenario, vestido de con un suéter manga larga de color blanco con un short holgado del mismo color y un cinturón morado, unos hermosos botines de aguja color blanco con motas de algodón que realzaban la belleza de sus piernas y como toque final un pequeño corazón adornando su mejilla derecha dándole ese toque tierno que lo representaba como el conejito blanco al que hacía referencia en su canción.

_en la Vía Láctea queriendo escapar_

_comiendo estrellas dulces sin parar_

Formando un pequeño corazón entre sus manos, lo lanzo en un beso hasta un conjunto de engranajes. La música bajo un poco su intensidad y de las sombras apareció una gigante figura. Ataviada de una capa que al descubrirse mostro un apretado leotardo negro que estaba abierto en algunas partes de sus caderas y trasero, sin dejar nada a la imaginación, apareció un segundo Eros con su largo cabello negro suelto y con un pintalabios color escarlata adornando sus labios.

_Yo soy tu conejo negro. Mírame bien,_

_mi cuerpo se mueve sexymente,_

_si tu miras mi hermosa silueta_

_dentro de la luna mi escote verás un paraíso nacer..._

El movimiento de sus caderas arranco gritos de éxtasis, desesperación y jubilo, el premio de su traje que dejaba a la claridad su sensual retaguardia saco miles de suspiros ahogados, provocando que varios de los espectadores fueran sacados del estadio superados por lo sensual de la presentación. Víctor desde su lugar controlaba su corazón y su erección, mientras veía la coqueta sonrisa de su cantante mientras danzaba entre los engranajes.

_Oye este corazón puro, siente mi piel y mis muslos hasta que_

_un beso tuyo toque mi alma y mi ser_

En medio de un océano donde el conejo blanco nadaba, el conejo negro extendió un látigo y atrapo al dulce conejito blanco, este se resistía, pero fue inútil no sucumbir, ya todos los demás lo habían hecho, y con sola una pequeña mordida, aquel hermoso conejo blanco fue devorado por el conejo negro.

**_(el pequeño ángel en demonio se tornó)_**

_inocente e ingenua al 1000x100_

_desafiante belleza al 1000x100_

_soy indefensa en mi interior_

**_(aaah, aaah eres mi razón de vivir)_**

Las luces cambiaron, los engranajes bailaban entre ambos Eros, cuando creías que uno era el conejo blanco pronto se transformaba en el conejo negro, una maravillosa dualidad entre lo tierno y sexual que mantuvo a todos al vilo de sus asientos rogando por más. Una sonrisa tierna que pronto te hacia caer a lo profundo del deseo.

_dulce pero vibrante al 1000x100_

_llegando a mi barrera de 1000x100_

_viendo tu cara sonriendo_

_en la tierra de maravillas sigo soñando_

Sostenido entre las cuerdas de su propio látigo, una mescla entre ambas dualidades quedo atrapado en el tiempo mientras buscaba quien era en realidad. Una figura alucinante que debo a todos con la boca abierta y suspirando de alivio.

— ¡Increíble!

— Es el Eros galáctico —murmuro Chris mientras Víctor no despegaba la mirada del concierto, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos azules brillando al compás de su respiración agitada.

El conejo blanco apareció nuevamente en escena disfrutando de un maravilloso cuento, pronto los hilos que los manejaban comenzaron a mover de él en una infantil sintonía. Lentamente, una tijera empezaba a tensar los hilos que conectaban la danza del conejo blanco.

**_(mi historia no acabará y seguirá ...)_**

_un pelirrojo me dijo que en ese mundo no existe la cordura..._

_no parará, comenzará..._

Finalmente, la tijera corto los hilos y el pequeño conejo blanco sucumbió ante la pérdida de estos. Este fue cayendo hasta el suelo junto con todos los robots de oro, desde la lejanía el conejo le miraba con tristeza y desazón.

_te quiero a ti,_

_dependo de ti,_

_solo te quiero a ti,_

_quiero contigo estar,_

_yo quiero estar, estar, estar, estar, estar, estar ~_

_me gusta contigo estar_

El conejo negro apareció ante él con expresión neutra, alzo el rostro durmiente del conejo blanco acariciando su rostro para finalmente besar sus labios.

La figura del conejo se elevó imponente ante el escenario

_¡Sabes que soy tu mejor opción!_

Chris capto la atención de embelesado Víctor indicándole que era momento de su acto, la siguiente canción SHOUT estaba a punto de comenzar y ellos harían el acompañamiento en esa parte del concierto.

Tomando posiciones de vuelo, los cinco aprendices de vuelo salieron desde cada punta del recinto hasta alcanzar impulso en el centro, de ellos formando un pequeño círculo hasta que Víctor salió desde abajo y allí, alcanzando el punto de corte, se dividieron formando una pequeña estrella. Poco a poco de sus propulsores comenzaron a expulsarse pequeños copos de luz que caían sobre los impresionados espectadores y la música resonaba para dar inicio a la canción.

_Supera a la generación siempre…_

_Y a esa voz que resuena constantemente…_

_(OH-OH-OH-OH-OH)_

Los reflectores apuntaron a una base flotante del escenario donde se encontraba Eros vestido con un nuevo traje, esta vez una camisa sin mangas color negro que iba a juego con un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color y un suéter gris oscuro colgando de sus caderas, sus cabellos estaban sujetados en una coleta alta y un flequillo cubría uno de sus ojos.

_¡GRÍTALO!_

_(OH-OH-OH-OH-OH)_

Incluso si estoy acorralado en una esquina

Sin trucos bajo mi manga

Y mi suerte se ha agotado

Me aferraré a esta mano

Que está cubierta de cicatrices

Porque tú estás ahí

Eros alzo la mano buscando alcanzar algo imaginario, todos en el publico esperaban ser aquello que la mirada de Eros buscaba tocar, Víctor quien era una de las unidades de vuelo más cercana era que más deseos tenia de tocar su mano.

Sin perder la esperanza en nada

Puedo ser el "yo" que quiero ser

Y ante la mirada de horror de todos, Eros se lanzó al vacío.

— ¡OH DIOS! —y se aventuró rápidamente para sostenerle, alcanzándolo a solo unos pocos metros del suelo—. ¿Estas bien? —pregunto rápidamente buscando con su mirada que todo estuviera en orden en el cuerpo de Eros, más este coloco su dedo índice en sus labios para callarlos.

— No digas más, solo sigue llevándome —pidió con su rostro determinado.

— S-SI —Y Víctor comenzó a llevar a Eros entre sus brazos, iniciando un pequeño viaje entre el escenario. Los espectadores gritaron extasiados.

_Supera a la generación siempre_

_¡Y a esa voz que resuena constantemente!_

_(OH-OH-OH-OH-OH)_

_¡GRÍTALO!_

_(OH-OH-OH-OH-OH)_

— ¡Ese estúpido! Todas las demás unidades sigan a la unidad número 2 —ordeno mediante la radio de su casco, y dicho, eso las otras cuatro unidades acompañaron el vuelo de Víctor quien sostenía a Eros que proseguía su canción entre los brazos del joven ruso.

_A mi futuro yo esperando en el siguiente escenario_

_¡Gritaré con mi alma para que pueda ser escuchada!_

_(OH-OH-OH-OH-OH)_

_¡GRÍTALO!_

_(OH-OH-OH-OH-OH)_

Desde lo lejos, Celestino sonreía por las ocurrencias de su protegido cuando un pequeño sonido emano de su cabeza como una alarma. De repente se internó en las redes que conectaba su propio cerebro mediante un implante electrónico y noto con terror lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Al finalizar la canción, justo en uno de los soportes de luces, Víctor respiraba agitadamente mientras a pocos metros de él se encontraba un sensual Eros que le sonreía agradecido.

— Ese fue un excelente servicio, estaba muy impresionado. Te agradezco sinceramente por tu apoyo, el público estuvo muy sorprendido —alego el cantante viendo directamente al aprendiz de vuelo, pero este seguía sin poder verle directamente a los ojos.

El ruso no sabía por primera vez que decir o cómo reaccionar, jamás espero cargar a su ídolo mucho menos tenerlo a escasos metros de él.

— E-Eso fue muy peligroso, pudiste haber tenido un accidente si no lograba cogerte antes de llegar al suelo —le regaño, aun cuando todo haya salido bien, a Víctor no le parecía una buena idea hacer cosas extremas como esa a diario.

Una divertida sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Eros, y este alzo un poco la pierna hacia Víctor que se sonrojo intensamente hasta que noto aquello que el joven cantante quería mostrarle.

— Zapatos a propulsión —pronuncio, y el chico bajo la pierna satisfecho.

— Un profesional siempre se encuentra preparado para todo, pero de igual modo confiaba ciegamente a que lograras sostenerme.

Víctor estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando un intenso movimiento casi les hace perder el equilibro, más movimientos de ese estilo comenzaron a sentirse y con ello el pánico, los gritos y la desesperación consumieron a todos los espectadores que se encontraban abajo.

— ¡YUURI! —llego corriendo celestino hasta donde este y Víctor se encontraban— ¡rápido, ven, tenemos que irnos!

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si el concierto no ha terminado! —exclamo sin entender.

— ¡La flota está siendo atacada!

Datos de la bitacora Macross. Recorte N°2: Macross Rusian  
La flota Rusian es una de las 30 flotas conocidas, la cual alberga 10 millones de habitantes entre humanos y otros seres humanoides, quienes desarrollan sus actividades con normalidad en sus urbes modernas. Tiene alrededor 8 flotas más pequeñas en donde se ubican áreas específicas para la convivencia zentradi, tierras productoras, para potencial turístico, entre tantas cosas.

-

¡Hola mis corazones! Es Elle de nuevo, resubiendo este bello fic musical que utiliza el universo de mi amada serie Macross con los personajes de Yuri on Ice, como buen song fic, les ire agregando letras de canciones y los nombres de la misma para que puedan ir haciendo su playlist de la historia. La primera canción corresponde a Universal Bunny de Sheryl Nome, canción de la pelicula 1 de Macross Frontier y la segunda canción es SHOUT! de mi amadisimo Mamoru Miyano, se que cuando las escuchen les van a encantar.


	3. Dificil persecusión

El sonido de una alarma captó la atención de uno de los operadores del sistema de inteligencia e información del puente de control del Rusian Battle; el joven operador, al descifrar los dígitos de la pantalla, observó como la señal del S/8, un Valquiria de reconocimiento del círculo de asteroides pertenecientes al brazo de Sagitario, se perdía del radar. El operador utilizó la conexión radial directa con la nave para contactar al piloto, pero no tuvo respuesta de ello. Captó la señal de su superior inmediato cuando observó como una onda de pliegue no identificada aparecía en el cinturón de asteroides cercano al rumbo de la flota, justo en el lugar donde fue perdida la señal de S/8. Con premura procedió a avisar a su superior quien comunicó al capitán y, tras verificar la información, envío un grupo de naves de reconocimiento "Ghosts" no tripuladas a buscarla sobre las naves desconocidas.

El equipo de control realizó el conteo de la salida de las naves hasta su encuentro con los objetivos.

—El equipo de reconocimiento ha llegado al círculo de asteroides frente a la flota —anunció uno de los operadores.

—El contacto se realizará en veinte segundos aproximadamente.

Haciendo contacto vía el radar holográfico del centro, se observó como las naves no tripuladas rodeaban el punto objetivo con el que debían hacer contacto, siendo notoria en el radar la interferencia electromagnética. Por más que los Ghosts fueran nuevamente re-direccionados al objetivo, la interferencia hacía perder el control sobre estos, perdiéndolos uno a uno.

El puesto de comando dio la orden de salida de los cazas, aun con la identidad del enemigo siendo desconocida, se había permitido el contraataque al ser verificadas las ondas hostiles del objetivo gracias a la pérdida de Reamer-8 y del equipo de Ghosts no tripulados. También se les ordenó a los pilotos elevar sus niveles de protección ante las fuertes interferencias electromagnéticas del enemigo. Es entonces que uno a uno despegaron al menos cuatro escuadrones del Gobierno Espacial de las Naciones Unidas (NUNS). Al principio del trayecto los cazas no verificaron nada en sus radares sobre la supuesta nave en el puente de control, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, tres naves habían sido destruidas por un ataque enemigo de una nave desconocida. Con el permiso para disparar con misiles de plasma, los cazas lograron interceptar la fuente de los ataques, pero de repente una voz desconocida comenzó a escucharse a través de sus sistemas. Desorientados, ven como uno por uno los sistemas de sus unidades comienzan a descontrolarse impidiendo el manejo de los mismos. La voz y una brillante luz proveniente de un misil fue lo último que sintieron antes de ser derribados.

—Bravo 01, 03 y 06 han sido derribados. Goster 02 ha recibido daños y está regresando a la nave, no tenemos señales precisas de lo que está ocurriendo allá —notificó una de las operadoras mientras los demás buscaron comunicarse manualmente con los pilotos, mas son pronto recibidos por las señales de interferencia y poco tiempo después las señales de pérdida de los escuadrones Bravo y Goster, los escuadrones Varmilion y Purple seguían manteniendo el combate, pero era imposible contactar con ellos mediante los canales de comunicación.

—Los encargados del Buque 35 que acogieron a Goster 02 han logrado comunicarse con el puente, comunican que algo desconocido atacó no solo los sistemas de caza hasta dejarlos inservibles, sino que también afectó psicológicamente al piloto que está siendo ha trasladado a servicios médicos.

El comandante apretó los puños, sabía que no era algo común con lo que se enfrentaban, y quizás sus temores habían sido acertados, por lo que decidió llamar a la línea presidencial para solicitar nuevas órdenes. Explicó la situación de la manera más concisa que pudo, por un breve instante se sentía la tensión al otro lado de línea telefónica.

—¿Es cierto lo que me dices? ¿El enemigo está interfiriendo con las comunicaciones, los Ghosts y con los sistemas de control de misiles? —cuestionó el presidente de la flota a través de la línea, el comandante aceptó con voz trémula.

—Sí, señor presidente. Ya han penetrado la primera y segunda línea de defensa.

—¡Conténganlos a toda costa! Nosotros también haremos algo. No importa cuántas unidades salgan, no podemos permitir que intercepten a la flota, ordenen la evacuación de los civiles a los refugios —ordenó.

—Entendido, señor.

Un suspiro de frustración se escuchó en medio del salón de la oficina presidencial de Rusian, el presidente, Nikolai Plisetsky miró a su secretario de gobierno e hijo, Sergei Plisetsky, que estaba acompañado por dos de sus asesores de gobierno. Estaban al margen de un contacto hostil que pondría el riesgo la estabilidad de la flota y no estaban seguros si tenía relación con las recientes investigaciones que habían descubierto.

—Con que el ejército no puede contenerlos —musitó el viejo gobernante.

—Así parece —respondió su hijo—. Esto deberá llevar medidas más contundentes si queremos que la flota prevalezca.

El viejo Nicolai asintió y procedió a marcar una tecla del teléfono que tenía en su oficina.

—Soy yo, Mrs. Kozlov, parece que han llegado.

En algún lugar de Island uno, en lo que parecía ser una sala de descanso de un cuartel militar, una joven mujer de 30 años aproximadamente observaba la presentación en vivo de Eros a través de la pantalla del lugar. Poco después se aproximó a ella un hombre de su misma edad.

—¿Ese es tu hermano menor, Mari? —preguntó el hombre mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.

—Sí, está en su concierto inaugural en Rusian que es su última parada en su gira —respondió con una media sonrisa mientras veía la pantalla.

—Si no mal recuerdo, Chris me dijo que estaría prestando apoyo hoy en el concierto junto con unos amigos de la academia —comentó el hombre, más no fue escuchado por la mujer que solo tenía su mirada fija en el joven de cabellos negros.

La pantalla presentó el clímax de SHOUT, y una sonrisa de orgullo se plasmó en los labios de Mari.

— Son casi cuatro años desde que no lo ves en persona, ¿No es así?

— Sí. Cuando se fue aún era un niño rechoncho y muy tímido, veo que ha crecido bastante —respondió orgullosa, el hombre compartió su misma sonrisa cuando de repente las luces del salón se encendieron.

La pantalla que hasta ese momento había estado presentando el concierto de Eros cambió a un fondo completamente rojo con las palabras EMERGENCY plasmadas en él, todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón observaron la señal con un mismo pensamiento: era momento de salir a luchar.

—La oficina presidencial solicita al SMS participar en una misión de combate. Todos los escuadrones ¡Despegad! Nombre código de la misión: ICE 03.

Los rostros de Mari y su acompañante cambiaron drásticamente hacia una mueca de disgusto, de inmediato intercambiaron miradas.

—Código ICE, Mari. ¿Crees que sean ellos?

—William, es momento. Llama a Chris, ¡Sala, es momento de despegar!

De inmediato todos los hombres y mujeres corrieron a sus posiciones, desde el puente del Macross Quarter, el capitán, Yakov Feltsman, daba sus indicaciones.

—Caballeros, esto no es ningún simulacro. Todas las unidades deben utilizar Súper Pack de Plasma, y se autoriza el uso Armord Pack por parte de los líderes de escuadrón.

El escuadrón Omega de la SMS despegó hacia el campo de batalla. A escasos metros de ellos interceptaron unas unidades de la NUNS que luchaban a duras penas con el enemigo.

—Les habla Katsuki Mari, líder del escuadrón Omega de la SMS. Tomaremos control de esta área.

—¡E-Entendido!

Y las unidades rompieron la formación para retirarse del lugar, Mari soltó un bufido.

—Este no es un lugar para miedosos como ustedes —comentó, y en la pantalla de sus controles se mostró una pestaña miniatura con el rostro de William.

—Código ICE, ¿ha estado se refería capitán? —consultó el hombre.

—No es momento de hablar, ¡vamos!

Y avanzaron hasta el centro del combate donde estaban ya ubicados los buques y bombarderos disparando contra las naves enemigas. Los escuadrones Beta y Delta se encontraban ya en formación combatiendo contra los cazas y ghots enemigos, la segunda línea de defensa ya había sido rota fácilmente por el enemigo y solo quedaba una que les separaba de su objetivo principal que parecía ser la flota. Mari no iba a permitir que por nada del mundo se acercaran a Rusian, así que ordenó la formación Omega para suprimir al enemigo. Utilizando a los misiles de plasma y las granadas de fusión, abrieron el paso para el bombardero que tenía en la mira la nave principal.

—¿Esa es la nave insignia? —cuestionó William mientras Mari estaba segura de poder neutralizarla si mantenían aquel ritmo.

No obstante, proveniente de la nave insignia comenzó a emitirse un sonido. Una canción suave, pero con intensidad dolorosa capaz de desgarrar el alma. Mari no entendía el motivo tras dicha canción cuando un intenso dolor de cabeza la comenzó a atacar y sus ojos habían desenfocado los objetivos en su mira mientras observaba como uno de los buques que le acompañaba era destruido y pronto escuchó los gritos de dolor de su compañero.

—¡Mi cabeza!

—Willian, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¡William! —llamó Mari mediante el comunicador pese a que su propia voz parecía capaz de hacerle explotar el cerebro, a los pocos minutos logró que la pantalla reflejara a sus compañeros sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza.

Apenas pudo darse cuenta como un caza estaba encima de ellos apuntando sus armas contra su aturdido compañero, de no ser por la intervención de Fairy Fire, la líder del escuadrón delta, ya estarían ambos acabados.

—¡Mari, William ¿están bien?! —cuestionó Fairy Fire mediante el comunicador.

—Podríamos decir, yo me siento como la mierda y estoy segura que William está igual —contestó la capitana mientras se retiraba un poco de sangre de las orejas—. ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

—El resto de las chicas tampoco están bien, Georgi me ha dicho que han debido retirarse tras uno de los bombarderos para reorganizarse —explicó.

Las unidades enemigas parecían extremadamente favorecidas por el canto mientras las unidades terrícolas se encontraban distraídas por el malestar que esa canción les provocaba. Teniendo que retroceder para reorganizarse, Mari observaba con frustración como la segunda línea de defensa se rompía por completo.

En ese mismo instante las luces del Domo del concierto de Eros se encendieron al mismo tiempo que todas las pantallas y señales holográficas de la flota comenzaron a emitir la señal de evacuación de los ciudadanos a los refugios. Las personas en las calles se veían confundidas, creyendo que se trataba de un nuevo simulacro, más los altoparlantes de la ciudad seguían repitiendo insistentemente el mensaje de la casa presidencial: las personas tenían que dirigirse al refugio más cercano.

Desde los soportes de las luces, Víctor observaba como el manager de Eros buscaba la manera de llevárselo de allí, haciendo mención de manera insistente de que la nave se encontraba bajo ataque.

—El concierto no ha terminado, no puedo irme así —vociferó Eros.

—¡No es momento para esto, debemos irnos de inmediato! —habló Celestino demandante.

Y siendo terco, Eros corrió lejos de su manager en busca de una compuerta hacia el exterior para verificar lo que este estaba diciendo, Víctor intentó detenerle, pero fue más rápido que él. Sin amedrentarse por ello, el joven cadete le siguió hasta la cima del domo desde donde podía observarse el cielo artificial de la nave. Apenas a unos metros de la compuerta, Víctor encontró a Eros observando hacia arriba, se acercó hasta él para hacerlo bajar con su manager más quedó congelado cuando vio aquello que el cantante veía.

—No puede ser…

A solo escasos metros de la flota, una nube de luces y explosiones se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. La flota Macross Rusian se encontraba bajo ataque.

Los cazas del escuadrón Omega sobrevolaban las zonas cercanas de la última línea de defensa de la flota, varios de los buques y bombarderos habían sido derribados y las flotas enemigas seguían disparando desde que habían llegado al campo de batalla. La interferencia había sido solventada, mas seguía emitiéndose desde la nave insignia enemiga una voz punzante y aguda que ocasionaba que los que la escucharan comenzaran a padecer un intenso dolor de cabeza, mareos y sangrado desde el interior de sus oídos. La líder del escuadrón Omega defendía con fiereza la última línea de defensa mientras intentaba sobreponerse de los efectos de la canción que escuchaba, con impaciencia llamó al puente.

—¡¿Dónde carajo está Leroy que no llega?! —gritó Mari mientras sentía como el dolor de cabeza le amenazaba con destruir su cerebro, el sonido punzante de la canción hacía que el malestar general le atrofiara un poco los sentidos que hacían menguar su desempeño, mas estaba negada a que el enemigo llegara hasta la flota.

—Está tomando el salto, llegara en 20 minutos cuando mucho —respondieron desde el Macross Quarter y la mujer no pudo contener una maldición.

Y a pocos metros de ella, un par de naves enemigos destruyeron uno los buques que se encontraba cercano.

—¡Yo voy por ellos, sigue protegiendo la línea de defensa! —le pidió William mientras separaba los estabilizadores espaciales de su unidad y seguía a los cazas enemigos hasta Island uno.

—Han roto las últimas líneas de defensa, están a punto de entrar a Island uno —informó uno de los operadores del puente de control, la frustración e ira del comandante en jefe se hizo notable en rostro.

—¡Expandan el escudo Expulsor! ¡Usen toda la energía que nos quede!

Desde la cima del domo, los ojos de Víctor no daban crédito a lo que observaban, él creyó que los conflictos armados en el espacio eran cosa de zonas más lejanas en la galaxia y que no afectarían a su flota en ese momento. Los recuerdos del funeral de su madre, quien murió a causa de un ataque zentradi, opacó su mente por unos minutos haciéndole retroceder, pero con todo el autocontrol que pudo tomar, aguantó el deseo de vomitar y tomó de los hombros a Eros que seguía congelado en su lugar.

—Tienes que irte de este lugar de inmediato —ordenó Víctor.

—¿Qué?

—Este lugar no es seguro, tienes que refugiarte con tu manager —más el joven cantante se deshizo de su agarre con determinación.

—Me niego a retirarme de este lugar hasta que todas las personas sean evacuadas.

Era cierto, aún había más de 20 mil personas que se encontraban abajo en el domo sin saber qué hacer y Eros era consciente de eso. Víctor no supo bien qué responder hasta que vio como los cristales del cielo eran rotos por una de las naves enemigas que logró ingresar a la flota principal, el ataque fue directamente dirigido hasta la cima del domo donde se encontraban, haciendo que fueran expulsados desde allí. Un grito de pánico salió de los labios de Eros mientras volaba disparado cerca de uno de los edificios.

—¡EROS!

Víctor buscó alcanzarlo, pero la fuerza de la explosión del cielo artificial hacía que tuviera que luchar contra el viento provocado por la ruptura del cristal. Con temor de que fueran arrastrados al espacio, el cadete utilizó los propulsores de traje para buscar alcanzar a Eros, mas cayeron en picada cuando el sistema de protección de la flota cubrió las rupturas de inmediato y la gravedad artificial los arrastró hacia el suelo nuevamente.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —De verdad hacía lo posible para intentar tomar la mano de Eros, pero estaba demasiado lejos de él para poder alcanzarlo—. ¡Yuuri, vuela! ¡Usa los propulsores de tus tacones!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven cantante activó los propulsores que frenaron por poco su caída pero que lo arrojaron abruptamente a una esquina de la calle donde terminó golpeándose con un escombro cercano. Se removió con dolor alzando el rostro cuando encontró que Víctor estaba sobrevolando cerca de él.

—¡Huye! —le pidió y este iba a hacerle caso cuando vio algo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó el cantante intentando alertar a Víctor, más fue demasiado tarde, la nave disparó contra una de las alas de Víctor que comenzó a caer abruptamente hacia el suelo.

Con suerte, el joven piloto fue sostenido por un caza de combate que llegó cerca de él y logró rescatarlo.

—¿Un VF-25? ¿Ya estaban listos para pilotear? —se cuestionaba mentalmente Víctor mientras luchaba para no caer de la mano robótica.

Sosteniéndolo, William disparaba fieramente contra el caza enemigo aun cuando estaba sangrando por su nariz y oídos, había tomado la misión de proteger los civiles de Island uno y eso era lo que iba a hacer pese a sus dolencias. El caza enemigo comenzó a zigzaguear, evitando los disparos hasta que se transformó por primera vez en un Armored y, rompiendo la escotilla del avión, tomó entre sus manos robóticas al piloto William que luchaba con soltarse del agarre de su enemigo, más las intenciones eran claras.

— ¡No lo hagas! —vociferó el ruso, pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y presenció cómo el cuerpo de William fue aplastado y lanzado a escasos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba Víctor.

Sin habla, el joven ruso observó cómo el cuerpo sangrante del piloto yacía a un lado suyo mientras intentaba contener un grito de pánico. Sin embargo, este se escuchó a escasos metros de él cuando vio como el caza enemigo apunta sus armas contra un asustado Yuuri. El cadete se imaginó al mismo Yuuri como el piloto que en ese momento se encontraba muerto a su lado, e impulsado por esa idea, saltó para afianzarse a la cabina del caza, logrando entrar a duras penas por la escotilla rota, Víctor revisó que su EX Gear se sincronizará con los controles del avión y, viendo que era compatibles, revisó los controles del caza recordando de inmediato sus lecciones de la academia.

—Puedo hacerlo —susurró dándose ánimo y, activando los controles, procedió a elevarse del suelo. Dada su inexperiencia terminó estrellándose contra uno de los edificios cercanos, pero al ubicar su objetivo, comenzó a disparar contra el caza enemigo antes de siquiera pudiera atacar a su Yuuri.

No era momento para dudar, Víctor estaba determinado a luchar, por él y por la vida de Yuuri.

Bitacora de datos Macross. Recorte N° 3: New United National Spacy

O mejor conocida como NUNS, es la nueva unión de naciones del espacio que conforma no solo el planeta tierra y las flotas de reconocimiento, sino también TODOS aquellos planetas que fueron colonizados por los seres humanos. Estos cuentas cada uno con un respectivo representante y diversas compañías de milicia adscritas.

NOTA: En cada capitulo ire publicando datos relacionados a la tematica, tal como este, para que puedan irse familiarizando con ellos :D

¡Hola! aquí Elle reportandome ¿Qué tal les ha parecido los capitulos? De verdad he amado escribir a Yuuri como un cantante ya que normalmente siempre es Victor el que toma ese rol, y Yuuri de verdd tiene muchoooo potencial tambien para eso. Me gustaria mucho leer sus opiniones al respecto y que perspectivas tienen al respecto para el siguiente capitulo. Para aquellxs que son fanaticos de JJ, esperen atentos que tendra en el siguiente capitulo un rol importante.

Como en el capitulo anterior, cada que exista una canción les dejare el nombre en las notas finales, así que esperenlas con ansias.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos llemos muy pronto, saludos.


	4. ¡Inverso! Atake Minmay

En el espacio, a pocos kilómetros de distancia de las flotas, las cosas no iban mejores para los escuadrones del SMS y de la NUNS que seguían combatiendo contra las flotas enemigas. La canción que seguía emitiéndose desde la nave insignia prevalecía en los sentidos de las unidades terrícolas que perdían precisión y uniformidad de ataque, varios buques estelares habían caído inevitablemente y las flotas de defensa estaban ya de por si superadas, cazas enemigos habían cruzado a los interiores de las flotas generando caos en la población civil y ocasionando dificultades para los cuerpos espaciales. Sin su segundo al mando en respuesta, y resistiendo con los cuerpos combatientes que aun podían manejarse con cierta agilidad y precisión, Mari escupía un residuo de sangre mientras defendían como podían la última línea de defensa, ya que si ellos caían, caía toda la flota.

Desde el Macross Quarter las circunstancias eran iguales, fallas de sistema gracias a la interferencia y el debilitamiento de la flota humana, como podía, una de las operadoras del puente reporto a todas las unidades un nuevo hecho impactante.

— ¡La nave insignia muestra señales de emisión de calor en un punto, sus cañones están apuntando directamente a la flota!

— Maldita sea —gruño la comandante golpeando con fuerza la escotilla de la nave, si no podían detener ese tiro, toda la flota principal de la milicia y la SMS morirían junto con los habitantes de las naves Macross.

— ¡No tienen por qué preocuparse más! —Se escuchó una voz masculina a través de los comunicadores— ¿Esto por qué? ¡Porque el Rey JJ ha entrado en escena!

Una onda de pliegue se abrió paso en una zona cercana a las flotas Macross, y desde ese mismo lugar, emano el fuerte sonido de guitarra al mismo tiempo que un escuadrón de cazas comandados por un VF-24 Mesías de color rojo que contaba con bocinas especiales a cada lado de sus alas, y al momento, resonó una voz.

_Ahora yo domino el mundo_

_Y el cielo estrellado_

_Difusión sobre_

Una música de intermedio contraste acústico resonó entre los sistemas de comunicación de todas las flotas terrícolas, los soldados de la NUNS y el propio SMS precisaron la llegada del escuadrón y su fuerza de comando especial dirigido por Jean Jackques Leroy, mejor conocido por código clave King JJ, quien sosteniendo una guitarra de color escarlata que controlaba los sistemas de su caza. Sin poder evitarlo, una estruendosa risa salió de los labios del joven capitán.

— Jajajaja, es momento de que el Rey JJ le demuestre a estos seres quienes somos los seres humanos y como defendemos a los nuestros—y con la guitarra modulo en la pantalla el aumento de las ondas musicales a ser emitidas directamente por su voz.

_Nunca me doy por vencido aunque la noche caiga_

_Siempre haz lo mejor de mí_

_Yo miro en el espejo_

_El rey me mira de nuevo_

Guiando las órdenes de manera tacita a sus hombres mientras cantaba, y enfrentándose a las defensas de las flotas enemigas, el escuadrón alfa avanzaba en dos focos de ataque fundamentales, el rompimiento de la ofensiva enemiga y la neutralización de los efectos negativos de la canción en las tropas terrícolas. La canción que había estado emitiéndose desde la nave insignia se habían anulado de golpe y el ataque que hasta ese momento el enemigo había llevado se rompió dejando brechas que Jean no iba a desaprovechar.

— No teman, es momento de iniciar el contraataque ¡Todos seguidme! —animo el rey, y por supuesto, las naves cercanas iniciaron una estrategia de ataque con punto de ofensiva inicial en el caza VF-24 Mesías.

— Escuchen las órdenes del capitán Leroy, reagrupémonos todos junto a él en formación delta —ordenó Fairy Queen, integrante del escuadrón Fairy cercana a la zona de combate de primera línea.

_Puedo gobernar el mundo_

_Jj sólo tienes que seguirme_

_Romperé las paredes_

_Ahora mírame_

_También ser el lado ciego del enemigo_

_Este es quien soy_

_Solo recuérdame_

_Soy el Rey JJ_

_Nadie me derrota_

_Este es quien soy, bebe_

— Emisiones de calor interrumpidas del cañón principal de la nave insignia —comunico uno de los operadores.

— Las tropas enemigas están viéndose afectadas por el canto del capitán Leroy, comienzan a desorganizarse—anunció otra de las operadoras del puente.

— No podemos obviar esta oportunidad ¡Todas las naves, retomar el ataque! —ordeno el capitán Yakov.

— ¡Por fin llego! —celebraba de alegría la capitana del escuadrón Fairy, Mari desde su intercomunicador suspiro de alivio, aunque en su interior la frustración no cesara al igual que su preocupación por los cazas enemigos que William había perseguido hasta Island uno y que al momento, no había comunicado sus avances.

— ¡Mari! Sé que estas preocupada por tu hermano y por William, ve con tu escuadrón a eliminar a los cazas infiltrados y a proteger a los civiles —ordenaron desde el puente de control, la comandante solo sonrió agradecida mientras veía a la mujer dueña de la orden.

— Ya escucharon muchachos, todos hacia Island uno —mando a sus subordinados mientras les veía desde las miniaturas en su pantalla de control.

— ¡Si, señora!

_Solo sígueme del suelo_

_Y toda la belleza está en sus manos_

_Ahora puedo alcanzar las estrellas_

_Y te mostraré cómo podrás hacerlo_

—Puedo hacerlo —susurró dándose ánimo mientras tomaba los controles con fuerza, su mano temblaba y su respiración estaba demasiado agitada para lo que debía ser normal, se había estrellado con uno de los edificios pero nada más precisar al caza enemigo, empezó a disparar contra él a fin de separarlo de Yuuri.

El caza enemigo no preciso que pudieran atacarle de nueva cuenta y se apartó de golpe para poder apuntarle con sus propias armas, pero Víctor viendo esto, golpeo con su unidad al enemigo intentando alejarlo lo más que pudiera de Yuuri. Aumento la fuerza de los propulsores, alejándolo a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban mientras el caza enemigo iniciaba a disparar contra VF-25 sin atinarle dada la cercanía entre los aviones. Desde su lugar, Yuuri veía congelado todo lo que estaba pasando y no sabía cómo reaccionar siquiera, su cuerpo estaba congelado en su lugar sin poder controlar el temblor que amenazaba con hacerlo caer, las imágenes que pasaban veloces como estelas se mostraban en su cabeza a ritmo perturbador causando conmoción, los recuerdos del pasado, el temor que aún era presente y el dolor que aún estaba en su pecho.

— ¡Noooooooooooo!

— ¿¡Yuuri!?

Perdiendo el control de la situación, y con Yuuri en peligro, Víctor fue apartado por la unidad enemiga que, de no ser por la intervención de Mari, esta hubiera acabado con él. Desde su lugar, la líder de escuadrón repelía los ataques del enemigo ampliando la visión de su caza para verificar el estado del avión donde se encontraba el joven piloto.

— Ese no es William ¿Qué carajos paso con él? —pero antes de cuestionarse sobre el paradero de su compañero, una visión cercana le dejo helada al encontrar a solo escasos metros del combate, la figura temblorosa de su hermano menor—… Yuuri ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Viendo como nuevas unidades enemigas hacían acto de presencia en los alrededores de Island uno acercándose hasta su posición con velocidad, Mari tomo una decisión que jamás en su vida hubiera tomado antes. Apresurando su posición de defensa en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre los armored* de los cazas, Mari luchaba por mantener un perímetro seguro para Yuuri que aún estaba congelado en su lugar.

— Capitán, William —llamo el suizo mientras se acercaba a su posición.

— Chirs, ese no es William, es un aficionado.

— ¿Qué? —y Chris veía la unidad donde debería estar su compañero de escuadrón.

¡Tú encárgate de las otras unidades junto con Altin, yo me encargare de esta! —gritó, y a su vez, apertura un canal de audio con la unidad de su compañero William—, ¿Quién eres bastardo? ¿Dónde está William?

— Y-yo —Víctor no sabía que decir, había tantas cosas pasando por su mente, la protección de Yuuri, su vida en peligro, la muerte del piloto de esa unidad—, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quién nos está atacando? —cuestiono.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sea quien seas, toma al chico que esta allá y aléjense de este lugar de inmediato —demandó, y haciendo caso de esas palabras, Víctor movió su unidad para ir al alcance de Yuuri, este se encontraba en un estado de shock, reaccionando apenas un poco al ver el avión donde estaba Víctor.

— ¡No debes preocuparte Yuuri, yo voy a sacarte de aquí! —le grito, y tomando entre las manos metálicas del avión, cuidando de sostenerlo con cuidado, protegió el cuerpo del cantante para sacarlo de ese lugar a como diera lugar.

Cuando finalmente estos emprendieron la huida del campo de batalla, Mari pudo suspirar en calma o al menos, en gran medida al menos. Una mueca de molestia que era adornada con una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, demostrando lo cabreada que se encontraba la comandante en ese instante, apretó con fuerza los controles mientras desglosaba la ametralladora y los misiles de cada uno de los compartimientos de la nave.

— Se han metido con el humano equivocado, cuerda de bastardos, hare que deseen haber muerto en las manos de ese principiante —y alejándose por unos metros, Mari apertura fuego de artillería.

Lo que no espero Víctor fue que otras unidades lo persiguieran nada más emprendiera la huida del lugar, con un chasquido de molestia paso su mirada hacia el joven cantante que se sujetaba con toda su fuerza a la mano metalica que lo llevaba.

— Maldición —murmuro—, ¡Sujétate fuerte!

Aumento la velocidad para ser capaz de perderle mientras esquivaba con saltos y vueltas los disparos que intentaban propinarle, Víctor casi siente como su corazón se sale de su pecho cuando un camión sale de la nada en la siguiente esquina, a duras penas logra esquivarlo, pero este es bombardeado por las naves que le perseguían. No dio tiempo para pensar sobre la vida de quienes le conducían, si no salía de ahí en ese instante, no habría más en que preocuparse pensaba el cadete.

Desde la lejanía, observando en la mira telescópica detrás de un edificio, se encontraba Chris buscando un punto perfecto para disparar contra la nave que perseguía a Víctor.

— ¿De verdad se trata de un aficionado? —se cuestionó—, tiene una buena forma de moverse, no parece alguien sin conocimientos —dicho esto, disparó dando en el objetivo más cercano al caza de Víctor. Sin embargo, aún había uno más que le seguía y justo frente a ellos un gran edificio de 20 pisos se imponía.

Tomando los controles con fuerza, aumento la presión de los motores y los propulsores traseros, subiendo por el borde del edificio en dirección vertical hasta llegar nuevamente al "cielo" de la flota, lo que no preciso el ruso fuera que el enemigo se acercó a él en ese último movimiento disparando contra las manos metálicas que resguardaban a Yuuri, cayendo al vació junto con estas.

— Oh dios.

Aceleró la nave para poder alcanzarle, le gritaba para que este extendiera sus manos para sostenerle, pero este había perdido el conocimiento tras el impacto, y conteniendo el aliento, Víctor se lanzó de la nave para poder alcanzarlo en el vuelo. Mientras caían, la unidad enemiga que les había atacado se acercaba hacía ellos con intenciones hostiles para luego explotar por un disparo dirigido desde la torre de un edificio cercano, en su lugar, Chris suspiro de alivio mientras veía el fuego de la explosión causada. Viendo que estaban a salvo, conecto el sistema inalámbrico de la nave que voló hasta ellos y los sostuvo a tiempo de golpear contra el suelo. Sin enemigos a su vista, y finalmente a salvo, Víctor sostuvo el cuerpo desfallecido del cantante mientras al fin, podía buscar un lugar seguro para aterrizar.

No muy lejos de su ubicación inicial, y con varias unidades enemiga destruida, Katsuki Mari preciso los estados de sus subordinados que habían alcanzado la victoria contra los atacantes que habían ingresado a la flota recibiendo los informes respectivos que indicaban la neutralización de estos, echando su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento, la mujer respiro de alivio, preguntándose si debería acercarse a la ubicación de la nave de William pero lo descarto de inmediato antes de observar como la notificación de un mensaje del puente entraba por canal abierto.

— Este es un anunció a todas las unidades —comenzó a hablar el capitán Yakov desde el canal abierto de la SMS—, el enemigo se ha retirado, repito, el enemigo ha realizado un salto de pliegue y ha abandonado el campo de batalla, la humanidad ha reclamado la victoria en esta oportunidad contra los atacantes.

La euforia y algarabía no se hizo esperar cuando el anuncio fue dado, desde sus lugares cada soldado celebraba la victoria de la flota y el crédito comenzaba a tomar fuerza a manos de las valerosas acciones del capitán Leroy que con su ataque oportuno pudo dar el revés a los planes de destrucción de aquellas flotas desconocidas contra la Macross Rusian.

Sin embargo, la comandante Mari se encontraba pensativa sobre los motivos del ataque, el código que eso implicaba y la relación oculta en todo ello, la pérdida de su compañero William y el retorno de su hermano Yuuri en un hecho de coincidencias cuestionables, muchas cosas deberían cambiar desde ese instante y no sabían hasta qué punto seria eso contraproducente.

Por otra parte, Víctor

—Oye, despierta —le pidió, y removiéndolo un poco este empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —el cantante parecía algo aturdido y desorientado, pero de golpe los recuerdos de todo lo acontecido regresaron como un impacto a su cabeza, y al encontrarse frente a frente con su salvador, no podía más que llorar.

— O-oye… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó alarmado, más el joven negó con ligereza.

— No, estoy bien —hizo una pausa—. El día de hoy me has salvado dos veces ya, no se siquiera como podría agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí—le decía mientras buscaba calmar las lagrimas de alivio que salían por sus ojos, el joven cadete con una sonrisa conciliadora, solo pudo colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

— No tienes que agradecerme, es un honor para mi poder…

Pero se detuvo de golpe, sus palabras se quedaron en su boca y alejo su mano del cuerpo, los recuerdos de muerte, la ciudad destruida y el cuerpo de aquel piloto que había intentado salvarlo.

— Yo no soy al que debes agradecer —murmuró—. Por favor, ten cuidado en tu regreso a casa —le pidió, a la vez que emprendía su camino lejos del cantante quien intento detenerle siendo en vano.

— ¡Oye, no me has dicho tú nombre! —le gritó, pero el joven cadete ya estaba muy lejos de él.

Habiéndole dejado a salvo, sin el ojo observador del cantante, el joven piloto no tenía motivos por los cuales mantenerse firme e inmutable. Sin poder evitarlo, Víctor devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago mientras un inmenso temblor le envolvía junto al jadeo de su garganta buscando aire, la adrenalina y el miedo de haber estado tan cercana hicieron que todas las defensas del ruso cayeran, rompiéndose de inmediato y siendo reducido a un simple joven de 20 años que se había visto involucrado en una declaración de guerra.

Con la ciudad vuelta un caos, los bomberos apagando el fuego de los edificios y los rescatistas salvando a los sobrevivientes, alrededor de la casa presidencial, se iniciaba una reunión de importancia para el gobierno del Macross Rusian. Desde su lugar, el presidente Nicolai Plisetsky observo como ingresaban por la puerta la comisión especial de la SMS dirigida por el capitán del Macross Quarter, Yakov Feltsman, quien iba acompañado por los líderes de escuadrón: Jean Jackques Leroy, Katsuki Mari y la timonel Okukawa Minako. El primero de los mencionados fue recibido por una ola de aplausos por parte del equipo gubernamental y militar del Macross Rusian.

— De verdad estamos eternamente agradecidos por sus hazañas capitán Leroy, sus acciones y su poder fueron los que nos dieron la victoria en esta oportunidad —felicito Nicolai, completamente orgulloso de las nuevas generaciones que tenía la flota, por su parte, el capitán Leroy negó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Yo solo abrí el camino que nos dio la victoria, esta fue alcanzada por los hombres y mujeres que lucharon conmigo para defender nuestro hogar —respondió, y fue alabado con otra ronda de aplausos que fueron interrumpidos por el secretario de gobierno.

— Señores, estamos todos agradecidos con las acciones del capitán Leroy, pero estamos a punto de comenzar una reunión de estado dada la gravedad de la situación en la que nos vemos involucrados, les pido por favor que tomemos asiento para comenzar —pidió el hombre de mirada seria y calculadora, todos parecieron atender sus motivos y empezaron a tomar asiento, el capitán Feltsman saludo al hombre de cabellos rubios y cercano a los 40 años justo para sentarse a su lado izquierdo.

El secretario de gobierno inició su exposición haciendo un recuento de los hechos ocurridos, el número de bajas, el nivel de contaminación ambiental y daños estructurales de la nave, considerando importante establecer un toque de queda general en las 20 naves que poseía la Macross Rusian.

— Bien hecho, Johan. Excelente trabajo como es usual —felicito el presidente, recibiendo el asentimiento de quien no solo es su secretario, sino también su hijo—. Ahora procederemos a escuchar al capitán del Macross Quarter, Yakov Feltsman.

El hombre de 70 años y mirada reacia se levantó de su asiento, saludo al presidente, su consejo, las autoridades del ejército y a los representantes de la NUNS adjuntos a la Macross Rusian que hacían acto de presencia esa madrugada, ante todos ellos, una pantalla holográfica graficaba el movimiento de dos tipos de ondas que resonaban con ciertos niveles de semejanza.

— El presidente Plisetsky nos mandó a llamar para que le explicaramos el fenómeno en el cual nos vimos inmersos y que casi nos provoca la caída de la flota de exploración número veinticinco —apuntó el holograma—. Como ustedes pudieron escuchar en el informe oficial de la NUNS, durante el ataque primario a la flota, al momento de arribar la nave insignia del enemigo comenzó a emitirse un cantó de fuertes ondas que resonaron a lo largo del brazo de sagitario por el que nos encontramos transitando, y que afecto a todos los terrícolas y Zentradi que se estaban en las fuerzas de ataque. Esta onda sonora manifestada en una canción sin letra o mensaje evidente afecto a los soldados desde diversas ópticas: la sensibilidad, la percepción, la atención, todos los sentidos se vieron afectados de manera sistemática disminuyendo las capacidades para mantenerse en combate causando pérdidas considerables —explico, hizo una breve pausa para entonar su voz—. Sin embargo, aun con su nivel de alcance, las consecuencias alcanzadas y con el desconocimiento del generador de estas ondas, su intensidad no fue suficiente para generar estragos en la población civil y militar dentro de las 20 naves que componen la flota. Solo las fuerzas militares se vieron afectadas durante este ataque y en este momento, el sistema de investigación de la SMS se encuentra averiguando los porqués del asunto.

— ¿Y cómo puede ser posible todo eso? Nunca antes habíamos presenciado algo semejante que fuera utilizado en contra de la humanidad, la facultad de generar choques culturales fue por la atribución del ser humano para las canciones ¿Cómo pueden tenerlas ellos? —cuestiono el director adjunto de la NUNS, así mismo, los demás presentes tenían las mismas interrogantes.

— Ondas biofold —interrumpió una voz masculina.

Todos los presentes se voltearon en unísono, de inmediato

— Como ustedes bien saben, soy el capitán Jean Jacques Leroy del escuadrón alfa del SMS, pero a su vez, también formo parte del equipo táctico sonoro desarrollado por el sistema de investigación de la SMS —manifestó—, y a través del estudio de las ondas biofold que podemos asegurar y explicar el fenómeno en el que nos vemos inmersos en este momento.

— Y entonces si es tan amable, porque no nos explica mejor que son estas ondas biofold, capitán Leroy —pidió el secretario de gobierno.

— Tal como lo pueden escuchar, las ondas biofold son generadas por la vibración o resonancia de un ser vivo con alguna piedra de pliegue. Esto genera una distorsión en el espacio similar a las ondas gravitacionales que se generan en un pliegue —y así como hablaba, indicaba en las imágenes holográficas una muestra de aumento de las ondas generadas por su cuerpo desde su estómago que al pasar por su garganta emitían cierta vibración hacia el espacio—. Sin embargo, hay personas que pueden hacerlo sin ningún tipo de amplificador como lo es la piedra de pliegue y estos es lo que conocemos como las ondas biofold, que son emitidas por seres de origen biológico que tienen con ello, la capacidad de generar un sin número de reacciones a los cuerpos compuestos de materia viviente.

Los hombres presentes se miraban entre ellos mientras discutían a voz bajo la consternación e incredibilidad al respecto del caso, pero incluso aunque no pudieran creerlo, había hechos palpables que daban evidencia de ese fenómeno, incluso uno de los que más temían y que nadie se atrevía a decir, excepto Jean Jackques Leroy.

— Aunque este es un caso poco investigado, aunque tenemos diversos eventos con similitud, la flota de investigación 111 había estado realizando una tesis hace algunos en relación a este tema, desde el cumulo Globular, la contratista civil de servicios militares "CHAOS" han generado una conclusión desde hace un par de años y está demostrado después del caso Vajra que había seres en la galaxia que eran capaces de reaccionar y generar ondas sonoras biológicas que podrían ocasionar "reacciones" en otros seres vivos.

La pérdida de color de los altos mandos fue evidente al entender el camino de la exposición del capitán de escuadrón, por muchos años se había estado guardando ese invaluable secreto, investigaciones de carácter confidencial habían estado haciendo referencia una y otra vez a dichos fenómenos, pero jamás se consideró que fuera viable para el ser humano, la simple posibilidad de ese hecho podría ser catastrófico para la humanidad de poder concretarse un evento armado de dichas magnitudes.

— Es inevitable señores, pero estamos en la presencia de un ataque Minmay donde es la primera vez que la humanidad se ha visto afectada por ondas sonoras de carácter biológico, y esta vez, podríamos desaparecer de una vez por todas del mapa si logra concretarse —concluyó.

Tal como pudieron observar en el prólogo, la cronología establecía los eventos estructurales de la serie y los que dan inició a la trama de esta historia. Iniciando con la primera guerra espacial donde los humanos estuvieron al borde de la extinción gracias al ataque de los Zentradi, la voz de una sola mujer pudo ser capaz de dar vuelta a toda la situación de amenaza y generar una nueva alianza que perduraría por los años siguientes. Esta mujer era conocida como Lynn Minmay, dueña de una exquisita voz y la primera cantante de la primera expedición espacial a cargo del Macross 01. Fue el poder contenido en su voz lo que salvo a la humanidad y desde dicho momento, se manejó el término de MInmay attack a todo hecho donde la música y las canciones sirvieran de base de ataque sensorial.

Este es un hecho que se irá desarrollando conforme avance la serie y que es importante tener en cuenta.


	5. Presión de vuelo

Esa noche Yuuri fue recogido por su manager en la entrada del parque Gorki* de la ciudad, por suerte, ciudad estaban en tal estado de caos que nadie pudo percatarse que el Eros Galáctico se encontraba sin protección y observación hasta que llegara Celestino por él. Este le reviso rápidamente mediante sus sensores de rayos equis mediante en un implante biológico* instalado en su cerebro, con ello noto que tenía ciertos rasguños, unas torceduras en sus tobillos y un hombro dislocado, pero nada más grave de ello, le recomendó ir al hospital

—Mari dice que en un par de horas ira camino al hospital para ver cómo te encuentras —el cantante suspiro ya que no tenía ánimos de ver la faz preocupada de su hermana, pero ya era que estaba por suceder y no le tocaba más que aceptarlo —. Puedo hablar con ella si eso es lo que necesitas —le propuso.

—No, está bien, gracias Celestino —le agradeció el gesto, pero Yuuri de verdad hubiese querido reunirse con su hermana de otro modo, después de todo, no se veían desde hace cinco años.

Y sin otro aspecto que considerar, subieron al auto que los trasladaría al hospital. Viendo a través de la ventana, el cantante solo podía pensar en aquel joven de cabellos plata que le había salvado, sus ojos turquesa y aquel gran parecido con alguien importante de su pasado.

A la mañana siguiente fue levantado el toque de queda de los civiles, quienes pudieron salir nuevamente de los refugios y de sus casas para reincorporarse a sus actividades cotidianas, muchas personas iban camino a sus trabajos y actividades académicas sin prestar atención de los destrozos generados por el ataque de esa noche, otros por su lado, sentían de manera agónica las consecuencias de ello en la pérdida de un hogar o de un ser querido. Sin embargo, por la cabeza del joven piloto Víctor, muchas cosas pasaban y se arremolinaban. Nada más llegar a su salón de clases fue abordado por muchos de sus compañeros que comentaban celosos su cercanía al Eros galáctico que fue salvado por el ruso y cuyo hecho "heroico" estaba registrado en las redes sociales de toda la flota. Víctor hizo caso omiso de sus opiniones y comentarios mientras veía perdidamente la ventana de su aula y la cual reflejaba el horizonte de su ciudad, y también las consecuencias de aquel ataque. El recuerdo de la sangre y el cuerpo sin vida del piloto que le salvo seguía persiguiéndole, sin dejarle descansar durante esa noche.

—Víctor Nikiforov.

Víctor alzo la mirada viendo en la entrada del aula dos uniformados sosteniendo cada una de sus armas y frente a ellos, una mujer de mirada afilada y que el joven conocía muy bien, porque era nada más ni menos que la directora de la academia y su madrina: Lilia Baranoskaya. Con solo observar su mirada, el ruso ya sabía que estaba esperando que se acercara hasta ellos.

—Necesito que vengas con nosotros —ordenó, y bajo un gran murmullo de parte de sus compañeros, el joven piloto se acercó hasta ellos para luego acompañarles y abandonar el recinto.

En el hospital Clínico central de la flota, Yuuri se encontraba altamente fastidiado mientras Mari apretaba fuertemente su caja de cigarros, debiendo abstenerse al encontrarse dentro de un recinto medico

— Ya me encuentro bien ¿Por qué debo someterme a más exámenes? —cuestiono el cantante, Mari le dedico una mirada ofuscada.

— ¿Qué paso con el hermano que no era respondón cuando se trataba de su bien personal? Ya te he dicho que deben hacerte esos análisis para constatar su estado de salud —menciono, pero Yuuri aún se encontraba reacio de permanecer allí, ya que nunca le habían gustado los hospitales ni los chequeos médicos.

A escasos metros de ellos, Celestino les veía con cierta diversión. Nadie más que él conocía los cambios que había logrado el joven durante su carrera de cantante, y como conocido de Mari durante su tiempo en la milicia, era natural que sintiera el resentimiento de la mujer ante el cambio de su pequeño hermano.

—Por otro lado, hermana ¿buscaras lo que te he pedido? —pregunto viéndola de reojo, un chasquido de lengua se escuchó de la mujer.

— ¿Un chico piloto que tiene cabello color plata y ojos azules como un príncipe? ¿Sabes la cantidad de chicos que hay así en esta flota? —le increpo, y un pequeño rubor se impregno en las mejillas de Yuuri, que nuevamente se juntó de brazos.

—Pero tu estas en recursos humanos ¿No? Yo no sé en qué compañía militar puede estar, pero tu seguro que si lo puedes averiguar —murmuró ofuscado.

Un tic nervioso se posó en el ojo de Mari al sentir el remordimiento pasando por sus venas, era debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo que no podía comentarle la verdad a Yuuri y debió mentirle de que formaba parte de la dirección de recursos humanos de la milicia, pero antes de siquiera responder, vio como un par de soldados armados acompañaban a la directora de la academia de aviación espacial junto con un joven de características que ella recordaba muy bien. De inmediato, se levantó de su asiento.

—Debo irme, Celestino. Te encargo la seguridad de Yuuri —lo miró—, hazte todos los exámenes, iré a verte antes de tu próximo concierto —le aseguro, y salió caminando en dirección al pasillo donde se dirigían los soldados de la NUNS.

En otro espacio de ese mismo hospital, Víctor se encuentra siendo examinado, varias muestras de sangre le son extraídas al igual que muestras de saliva y orina, con perspicacia observa a las enfermeras retirarse mientras aún se encuentra vigilado por los soldados armados.

— ¿Para qué es todo esto? —pregunto directamente a la mujer, esta le miró.

—Porque es necesario, después de todo, tú fuiste un testigo presencial muy importante del enemigo —indicó, pero esa respuesta no satisfacía el interés de Víctor.

— ¿Quién diablos eran ellos? ¿Por qué nos atacan? —cuestionó el piloto, pero la mirada filosa de la mujer no iba a ceder.

—Es clasificado —determinó, y por todos los años que Víctor llevaba conociéndola, esta no iba a decir nada más.

—Si van a traer a un chico a examinación solo para sacarle información, creo que se están metiendo en territorio que no les compete —se escuchó.

Los soldados alzaron sus armas hacia donde venía la voz, y con cierta molestia reflejada en su mirada, Lilia reconoció a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

—Comandante Katsuki —saludó, esta le dedico una sonrisa altanera—, debo advertirle que usted no tiene nada que buscar en este lugar, le ordenó que se retire de inmediato —advirtió, pero Mari no se dejó intimidar.

—Lo siento, Dama Lilia o, mejor dicho, Ex general de brigada Baranoskaya —la mirada de la veterana se afiló aún más, mientras Víctor observaba la conversación con sorpresa—. Como usted misma debe intuir con verme aquí, la jurisdicción sobre ese chico y la información relacionada le compete directamente al SMS.

—Es información que le compete al ejercito —declaró Lilia en contraposición.

—El VF-25 que piloteo y el piloto al que reemplazo, todos eran pertenecientes a la SMS. Si tiene alguna queja, espero sepa precisarla al Capitán Feltsman durante su reunión de esta noche —menciono, y tomando a Víctor de un brazo, lo saco de aquel lugar donde lo tenían.

Lo último que Víctor pudo ver de su madrina, fue la increíble furia que sus ojos destilaban y estaba por completo seguro que toda su furia iría a caer sobre su pobre padrino cuando fueran a cenar esa noche por su aniversario de bodas.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el joven piloto estaba siendo llevado en auto a un sitio que no conocía, por una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años que fumaba sin prestarle mucha atención a él mismo.

—Dijiste que estabas en el SMS —comenzó a hablar, Mari seguía con su mirada fija en la vía. Al ver que no tenía respuesta, Víctor decidió proseguir—. ¿Qué hace una contratista civil de servicios militares con un VF-25? Se supone que aun están en desarrollo.

—Víctor Nikiforov —el aludido se sorprendió de que esta lo llamara por su nombre completo, Mari por su parte, seguía viendo la ruta—. Descendiente de la familia Nikiforov e hijo del renombrado Pianista Josef Nikiforov y la piloto Ivanna Nikiforova, oriundos de Rusian pero residenciados por 16 años en el planeta Ragna. Comenzaste tu carrera musical como pianista a los 10 años, pero luego de la muerte de tu madre hace siete años, decidiste alistarte a la academia de aviación de la flota Rusian, siendo protegido por tus padrinos, Dama Lilia Baranoskaya y Yakov Felstman, capitán del Macross Quarter del SMS.

— ¿A qué viene todo eso? —preguntó molesto e interrumpiendo la lectura de su historial, Mari le miró con interés.

— ¿Se sintió bien pilotear un VF-25, Cadete? —cuestionó, y Víctor no supo bien que decir en un primer momento.

Si era sincero, aun con toda la presión que sintió en su pecho por la muerte de aquel piloto, el miedo y la desesperación de querer salvar a alguien, aquel sentimiento extraño que se apodero de su pecho mientras piloteaba, había estado tan bien.

El auto llego al final de un túnel que, luego de activarse una alarma, fue descendiendo en una plataforma subterránea que cuando estuvieron en el nivel correspondiente, Víctor se sorprendió de encontrarse ante lo que parecía ser el cuartel general del SMS en la flota Rusian.

—Nuestra contratista prueba toda la manufactura militar que se encuentre en desarrollo, directamente en situaciones de combate real lo más cercano posible—explicó, y fue al llegar al hangar donde reposaban los caza que Víctor pudo sentir nuevamente aquel sentimiento removiéndose en su pecho.

Ante la cara expresada por Víctor, Mari soltó una carcajada burlona, el piloto la miró con molestia.

— Es poder del dinero —contesto—, el capitalismo privatizara los servicios militares a fin de operar más libremente en el desarrollo de nuevas armas militares. Si no puedes entender eso, significa que aun eres un niño.

— ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? —cuestiono, la mirada de Mari cambio de inmediato y la enfoco en un punto frente a ellos que Víctor reconoció al instante.

A escasos metros se encontraba el VF-25 que Víctor había piloteado, este seguía en el mismo estado en el cual el joven piloto lo había dejado, con la escotilla rota, los brazos mecánicos dañados y con marcas de disparos atravesando el material por todos lados. El ruso observo directamente hacia donde se dirigía su interlocutora, allí noto un contenedor de madera con ciertos objetos y un casco que reconoció muy bien, el estómago se le revolvió al verlo.

—Eso es por el —indico, y un breve temblor resintió el labio del ruso—. William murió, tú mismo lo viste ¿No es así? Cuando un piloto muere, solo sus remembranzas quedan, no hay nada más que pueda dejar a sus seres queridos ¿Lo has entendido?

La fuerza en la mirada y la voz de Mari fueron contundentes, Víctor permaneció en silencio con un nudo en la garganta y sin saber que responder.

—La vida de un piloto es dura e impredecible, un constante baile con la muerte y, aun así, un principiante como tu fue capaz de sobreponerse y salvar la vida de un civil que nada tenía que ver con el conflicto. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, te lo agradezco —hizo una pequeña reverencia, fiel a sus costumbres cuando una alarma sonó y todos sabían muy bien que era lo que significaba, un nuevo combate se presentaba.

Todos los soldados hicieron acto de presencia en el hangar en busca de sus cazas, los mecánicos hacían los últimos ajustes con los controladores del hangar mientras Víctor y Mari se veían fijamente sin decir nada. De un momento a otro esta ordeno a su escuadrón salir al combate, y en ello, vengar la muerte de William, sus subordinados aceptaron su orden y se desplegaron a sus respectivas naves, uno de ellos capto la atención directa de Víctor quien no creía lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡¿Chris?! —le llamó sin comprender, pero el joven suizo solo le dedico una mirada de tristeza, y sin hacer mayor caso, subió a su propia unidad obviando cualquier otro llamado del ruso. Mari lo tomo del brazo esta vez.

— Ya sabes que es lo que le sucede a los pilotos, a menos que vayas a unirte a la milicia no quiero ver más tu cara por aquí —le dijo, pero Víctor no se encontraba solo conforme con ello.

—Déjame unirme a ustedes —pidió, Mari lo miro por un segundo y fue suficiente.

— ¡Imbécil! —lo golpeo con un puñetazo suficiente para tumbarlo contra el suelo, Víctor apenas podía verla por el impacto—. ¿Crees que todo esto es un juego? Solo eres un maldito mocoso ¡Alguien que se lo lleve de este lugar! —pidió, y le dedico una última mirada de furia—. Eres un estorbo.

Y dando la espalda, abandono el lugar bajo la mirada ofuscada de Víctor quien solo podía sostener su mejilla herida y su orgullo lastimado.

Por esa tarde, debió permitir que fuera despachado del cuartel general de la SMS sin oportunidad de objeción.

Datos de la bitacora Macross. Recorte N° 3 y 4

**PARQUE GORKI **

Como estamos referenciando a una flota de origen rusa, es natural que su infraestructura refleje la cultura de donde proviene y haga referencia a lugares que existieron en la tierra antes del primer ataque zentradi en el 2009. El parque Gorki, es un parque urbano. En el mundo real (nuestra bella y triste realidad) se encuentra ubicado en la ciudad de Moscú, a lo largo del río Moscova, no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad (2 kilómetros al sur-oeste del Kremlin). Fue bautizado así en homenaje al escritor soviético Máximo Gorki.

En sus 100 hectáreas se emplazan variados jardines, lagunas, áreas de recreación y espacios deportivos. El diseño del parque es obra del arquitecto constructivista Konstantín Mélnikov.

Implante biológico

Utilizado en la serie de Macross Frontier (2009), se compone por una especie de chip que se instala en el cerebro y era utilizado en gran parte por los habitantes del Macross Galaxi, esta flota permitía la transformación humana a cuerpos mejorados a través de la biotecnología, caso que se presenta también con Celestino y otros personajes de esta historia, pero que al igual que la original, son muy pocas flotas que permiten su uso e instalación dentro de su legislación.

¡Hola! Aunque este es un capitulo mas de transición, era necesario para entender a que se dedica Maria, aunque no tenemos aun claros sus motivos ni porque se lo oculta a Yuuri. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Celestino son conocidos de hace tiempo.

Fue muy divertido para mi hacer que Mari se enfrentara a Lilia xD y mas que ello traerá represalias a Yakov (pobre).

Víctor ahora sabe un poco mas sobre Mari pero tiene dudas, conocemos un poco más de él por la nota que introduce Mari al hablar con el ¿Pero qué mas nos ocultara? ¿Yuuri aparecerá cantando nuevamente? ¡Por supuesto que si! (Yo lo amo, soy su fan n•1

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchos saludos desde Venezuela, se les quiere.


	6. Determinación

Víctor iba bajando el ascensor del hospital junto a unos silenciosos Otabek y Chris, el primero iba mirando el interior del hospital a través de los cristales, una mueca de arrepentimiento se esbozaba en el rostro de su amigo.

—Lamento haber mantenido esto en secreto —se disculpó el rubio haciendo que Víctor se volteara verle—, era algo necesario.

—Por favor, dile eso a alguien que pueda creerte —espeto el cadete con resentimiento. Cuanto tiempo habían estado conviviendo juntos, como compañeros, como amigos, para que al final aquello no valiera para nada. Si algo debía recriminar era la falta de confianza que tenía el suizo con él.

—La membresía que se no es otorgada al ingresar al SMS nos impide decir nuestras verdaderas funciones al resto de los civiles, no tenía otra opción —intervino Otabek, pero aquello no satisfacía el orgullo herido del ruso.

—Al menos pudiste haber dicho algo —expresó

—No lo hice porque temí que sucediera algo como esto. Víctor, termina con esto. El SMS no es como cualquier cosa que puedes entrar y dejar a medias —sentenció el rubio, una gran molestia salto en el pecho de Víctor.

— ¿Dejar a medias? ¿Quién ha hecho eso? —increpo colérico ante la insinuación.

— Esto no es como cuando te retiraste del piano —respondió con el mismo tono—. Te conozco desde segundo año y llevo volando contigo un año. Tal como están las cosas, solo ocasionaras que te maten o terminaras provocando que muera algún otro —sentenció con frialdad. Víctor le miro incrédulo—. Eres mi amigo, pero yo no prestare para esta insensatez, por eso te lo estoy diciendo.

Y cuando el ascensor llego a su destino, este se hubo bajado sin mirar atrás. Otabek tampoco lo miro, al menos no por tanto tiempo, y cuando Víctor se hubo quedado solo, solo la frustración le consumía, sintiendo que su decisión no estaba siendo considerada por nadie. A pocos metros de él, un soplido de fastidio se hizo presente.

—El suizo pervertido tiene razón, así como estas no eres más que un objetivo fácil de matar.

Víctor de verdad no podía creer la voz que estaba escuchando en ese instante, volteo su mirada hacia la voz y se encontró con la figura de Yuri Plisetsky. El joven de apenas quince años venia vistiendo el uniforme de la SMS, es más, tenía las insignias de pertenecer al mismo escuadrón donde estaban Chris y Mari. El ruso estaba incrédulo de encontrarse con el nieto del presidente de la flota, quien era amigo de su padrino. Estando aun en segundo año de la academia de pilotos, Víctor no concebía que estuviera dentro de los escuadrones del SMS, pero su mirada certera siempre fue mucho más ambiciosa de lo que fue el cadete, y ahora lo encontraba ante él, viéndole como si se tratara de una mierda.

—Otabek me dijo que querías entrar al SMS —Víctor asintió en silencio, aun cuando había una notoria diferencia de altura, el ruso no podía apartar su sorpresa del hecho que había descubierto. No obstante, la expresión del cadete era algo que Yuri no le interesaba—. Si crees que has alcanzado "la determinación" para volar, es mejor que vengas conmigo.

Ese día, se estaría llevando a cabo el funeral conmemorativo de todas las personas que hubieron fallecido en el ataque enemigo, de acuerdo al informe de la NUNS y del gobierno de la flota, al menos 31 personas habían perdido su vida durante el ataque. El presidente Nicolai había otorgado en ya varias ocasiones sus condolencias a los familiares de los fallecidos, pero apenas ese día seria el funeral donde pudieran honrar sus restos y memorias. Víctor no pudo decir que estaba algo sorprendido cuando Yuri lo llevo hasta el cementerio de la flota, allí como era de esperar, se estaba llevando a cabo el memorial de las víctimas. Sin embargo, el pequeño ruso no lo llevo hacia ahí, fueron en cambio, a un lugar que Víctor conocía muy bien y que correspondía, a un despachador especial, donde los cuerpos de aquellas personas que no podían cremarse por algún motivo, eran enviados a una capsula gigante de agua donde comenzarían a descomponerse hasta finalmente, convertirse en materia orgánica que enriquecería la energía de la nave. El cadete observo a su compatriota, y este le dio la señal que debían ingresar, cuando lo hicieron, vieron en silencio que un grupo de personas pertenecientes al SMS rodeando una capsula funeraria.

—Ese es el cuerpo de William —indico Yuri, y Víctor observo la escena con sorpresa.

Justo presidiendo la ceremonia, estaba Yakov Feltsman. Este retiro de su cabeza la boina que llevaba, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Él era un galante soldado. Sin temor, sin arrepentimientos, lucho con toda su fuerza y sacrifico su vida por otras incontables.

Cuando inició sus palabras, la máquina que contenía la capsula la elevo hasta llevarla a la entrada de un túnel, este conectaba directamente hacia el conducto de la capsula de agua.

—Pero, esto no es el final. Su carne se convertirá en nuestra carne, su sangre en la nuestra y en el aire que respiramos. De esta forma, nuestras vidas florecerán. Así que descansa nuestro compañero, este el adiós.

Al entrar en contacto con el agua, la capsula que había llegado al final de su viaje se abrió dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de William en medio de aquel contenedor acuático. Uno de los capitanes presentes insto al saludo militar que fue ejecutado por todos los presentes, Yuri incluido desde su lugar. Víctor veía todo con una mueca de turbiedad en su rostro, el joven piloto se volteó a verlo y le insto a salir del recinto, un pequeño vació se generaba en el estómago del ruso de cabellos plata.

—La muerte de un proveedor militar civil se considera un accidente. Solo un accidente, no hay lapidas para nosotros ni funerales oficiales. Nuestros familiares y amigos jamás sabrán la verdad detrás de nuestras muertes —explico el piloto, Víctor mantenía su vista al frente —. ¿Estás de acuerdo de que sea así? —le pregunto el quinceañero, el cadete no tembló en su expresión.

—Por mi está bien —aseguró—, viviré por mi propia fuerza, y también, moriré debido a ella. Eso es a lo que he llegado —concluyó.

Yuri le miró sin expresión, y bajando de hombros le dejo en silencio.

—De verdad, que eres un idiota —escucho decir Víctor detrás de él, a pocos metros iba acercándose Chris. Una mueca de molestia se formó en el rostro del ruso—. Oye, oye, sigue todavía molesto por esto.

—Lo estaré el tiempo que sea necesario —increpó, su amigo suspiro.

—Si has decidido entrar en esto, aun sabiendo lo que implica, entonces no hay nada más que pueda decir, eres terco como una mula y te encanta hacer un drama cuando las cosas no van de acuerdo a tu gusto —comentó el suizo con una sonrisa divertida, Víctor no pudo evitar compartirla y en un acuerdo tácito de reconciliación, apretaron sus manos antes de palmearse amistosamente en las espaldas—. No puedo decir que no sea interesante, pero aun tienes un laaargo camino que recorrer antes de siquiera pensar ir a una misión con nosotros.

—Estoy consciente de ello, hare todo lo que sea posible para no ser ningún estorbo —habló, Chris pudo ver un brillo en su mirada que no había visto en mucho tiempo y sonrió satisfecho.

—Bueno, tú eres considerado un genio en todo lo que haces, no me extrañaría el momento en el que puedas superarnos a todos, pero mientras tanto, yo seré tu superior inmediato —bromeo, el cadete hizo una mueca de asco fingida.

—Agh, ya vas a comenzar con tus fetiches extraños, te dije desde el segundo año que no iba a aceptar tus insinuaciones —le molesto, el suizo se hizo el lastimado.

—Hieres mis sentimientos, y yo que pensaba en darte clases especiales para mejorar tu rendimiento.

Al menos, por ese día Víctor podía tener la seguridad de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sabía que sería difícil y que había la posibilidad de morir en cualquier momento, pero no quería sentir nuevamente aquella ansiedad de no poder hacer nada, quería darle un porque a su existencia. Además, ya se había planteado hacerlo, él iba a proteger a Yuuri a como diera lugar, después de todo.

Esa misma tarde, entregó a Mari su decisión definitiva de ingresar al SMS.

En este capítulo de transición tenemos la conversación entre los dos amigos (Víctor y Chris) sobre el deseo del ruso de ingresar al SMS, luchar no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer o soportar, y como amigo Chris teme por la vida de Victor o lo que este pueda generar a sus otros compañeros de equipo, aspecto que es razonable al verse en medio de un conflicto armado entre la flota y algo desconocido.  
Por otro lado, introducimos a Yurio, aquí no necesita ser prepotente o ser mejor, el sabe que en ese momento es mejor que Victor como piloto, aun conn15 tiene experiencia de combate y por eso lo guía a conocer la realidad detrás de las consecuencias del combate armado.  
Este capítulo es corto pero para mimes importante para el desarrollo de la historia y entender el contexto que se enfrentan los pilotos de combate, espero que se haya dado a entender ?  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo nuevo, y nos leemos muy pronto en Supernova, una explosión de amor hiperdimensional


	7. Cita con una estrella

Víctor finalmente se había unido al SMS, su solicitud había sido aprobada por la junta directiva y había sido asignado al escuadrón omega liderado por Mari. Aun como cadete debía realizar una serie de entrenamientos de diferentes especialidades para afinar todos aquellos detalles que pudieran ser letales al momento de salir al frente, así que, aparte de las clases en la academia tenía que asistir prácticas de simulador de vuelo, adecuación del traje y vinculación con EX Gear, prácticas de tiro, en esas ultimas Víctor había pasado problemas con Mari, quien le pateaba en la espalda cada vez que erraba tiros y malgastaba balas. Por otro lado, en Judo y resistencia, la fortaleza del médico de guardia del Macross Quarter: Sala Crispino, quien también era teniente segunda perteneciente al escuadrón Fairy del SMS, le había sorprendido al no poder derribarla ni una sola vez en los últimos entrenamientos que había tenido con ella. Todo eso era su rutina diaria hasta quedar completamente exhausto al llegar a su nuevo cuarto en los cuarteles de la SMS. Sin embargo, había algo de todo eso que estaba colmando la paciencia del ruso.

— ¿Cuándo carajo tendré prácticas de vuelto reales? ¡Esto es igual o peor que a la academia! —vocifero el ruso,

—Eso es lo interesante, si no puedes correr diez vueltas con tu ex gear y luego de ellas ganar en el simulador por lo menos unas veinte veces, entonces no estás listo para prácticas de vuelo real —se burló Chris, y ganándose un gruñido desesperado de Víctor, que debió aumentar la marcha lo más que podía con el pesado implemento corporal.

Christophe, en su rango de teniente segundo, había sido encargado por Mari para dirigir y supervisar el entrenamiento de su amigo. No obstante, este se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo en aumentar el nivel básico de dificultad para no facilitarle las cosas a su compañero de escuadrón. Aun lado de ellos, los monitores de puente Yuko Nishigori, Guan Hong Ji, Alexa Yong y la timonel Minako Okukawa, conversaban sobre los entrenamientos del cadete.

—Ese es, el nuevo recluta —indica Yuko, la mujer de veinticinco años había sido acompañada de sus compañeros de puente que solo habían ido con ella y Minako para ver al chico nuevo.

—Tiene 20 años, no es tan poco a comparación con los que tenemos aquí —comento Minako algo divertida, viendo como el joven Guang Hong de diecisiete años hacia un pequeño puchero a su mención.

—Es bastante guapo —comentó Alexa.

Muchos de los integrantes del SMS veían el entrenamiento "espartano" al que era sometido Víctor para su formal ingreso a sus líneas, aunque para todos no era secreto que además de un preparatorio, era una especie de novatada por parte de su nuevo escuadrón. Chris siguió dando órdenes a Víctor cuando Otabek Altin apareció a su lado.

— ¿Es divertido aumentar la dificultad del ejercicio a nivel experto solo para ralentizar su entrenamiento y sienta que no está obteniendo resultados? —cuestiono el moreno, sorprendiendo al rubio con su pregunta, pero recibiendo una negativa acompañada de una sonrisa con matices llenos de seriedad.

—Víctor es un genio para todo lo que decida hacer, si le dejamos las cosas fáciles el ego se le subirá a la cabeza y podrá cometer un error fatal del que no le pueda salvar, como su amigo es mi deber velar que se prepare lo suficiente para que se valga aun sin que yo esté ahí —contesto, la expresión dirigida hacia Víctor era una orgullosa, ya que parecía estar dando lo mejor de sí para no rendirse ante sus palabras y el suizo estaba orgulloso de eso, no obstante, una sonrisa burlona también se matizó en segundo por su rostro—. Claro, tampoco perderé la oportunidad de burlarme de Víctor cuando lo tengo justo en la palma de mi mano, esto pasara a la posteridad como el momento que pude mandar a Víctor sin que este me mandara a volar

Y bajo varias carcajadas que solo hacían enfurecer al cadete, Otabek pensó que su compañero de escuadrón no tenía remedio, aunque no se molestó en decirlo.

En la siguiente mañana del sábado, Víctor bostezaba sonoramente mientras caminaba hacia su casa luego de, finalmente, su liberación semanal a su estado de civil. Aun recordaba el infierno vivido la tarde anterior cuando había perdido todas las batallas del simulador, siendo imposibilitado por una orden de Chris para abandonar el lugar hasta que pudiera ganar la batalla con vida, y cuando al fin lo había logrado a las once de esa noche, se dio cuenta con mucha ira en su interior que el simulador había estado personalizado en el nivel máximo.

—Ese maldito de Chris, mira que dejarme haciendo el simulador en el nivel máximo, cuando lo vea nuevamente voy a romperle —sus palabras fueron bruscamente pausadas cuando sintió un cuerpo chocar contra él tumbándolo hacia el suelo, resintiendo un pequeño golpe — ¿Qué mierda está intentando? —grito, cuando un pequeño chillido de susto fue emitido por una vez que él conocía bien.

—L-Lo siento mucho, no creí que sería tan fuerte —se disculpó un tímido Yuuri, utilizando unos lentes y sus cabellos estaban cortos.

Víctor quedo casi estuporcito por la belleza de su ídolo vistiendo unos hermosos shorts negros con unos zapatos deportivos, una camisa blanca holgada y un chaleco sin mangas de color negro también, eso junto a los lentes, era una mescla de hermosura con ternura, pero todo era lo demás cuando la vista del ruso se iba a un solo lugar.

— ¡Tu cabello! —quiso casi llorar al verlo tan corto luego de que este estuviera por más bajo de sus hombros, el cantante solo pudo reír un poco y con el toque de un botón en sus lentes estos cayeron desparramados por su espalda, marcando una vista diferente.

—Es solo un holograma para disimular, si lo utilizo largo las personas me reconocerán demasiado rápido y no será divertido pasear —le comentó, volviendo nuevamente a activar el programa, dejando un cabello corto con sus mechones cubriendo su frente. Para Víctor la visión era una sensación nueva, la cual le hacía sentir increíblemente extraño al estar tan cercana del ídolo de todo su tiempo en la academia.

—Entiendo —dijo, sintiéndose sinceramente aliviado, aunque reconocía que aquel tipo de corte no le venía nada mal a Yuuri—. ¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes salir por ahí tu solo? ¿Qué harás si te reconocen?

—Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas y creo que puedo manejarlo—respondió al recordar que había apagado intencionalmente el localizador que su manager le había colocado, pero obviando los desfases familiares, aún tenía que buscar eso a como diera lugar—. Víctor, yo necesito que me ayudes con algo —pidió con una suave sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas de Víctor se sonrojaran sin poder evitarlo.

Separador.

—_Escúchame bien Chris, Yuuri se encuentra en alguna parte de la flota y tiene apagado el localizador que su manager le coloco en cada una de sus ropas, luego de tanto problema con los ataques está siendo investigado por el equipo militar de Rusian, búscalo y hazlo regresar al hotel antes de que lo interroguen las personas de la milicia ¡Es una orden!_ —escucho Chris el mensaje durante la primera hora de la mañana mientras tenía a su lado el cuerpo caliente de un joven que le daba un delicioso masaje por la zona de sus caderas, bufo con tremendo fastidio maldiciendo por primera vez al hermano de su capitana e ídolo de su estúpido amigo. Volteo hacia el chico que seguía muy —Lo siento cariño, pero hemos terminado. Debo irme antes de lo acordado —comento casualmente, levantándose desnudo de la cama y yendo a buscar sus cosas, sin importar la expresión desencajada y la erección no atendida de su acompañante.

— ¿Un arete? —pregunto el ruso, buscando entre las cosas de su locker en la academia, la habían visitado para encontrar aquello que Yuuri estaba buscando.

—Si. En dos semanas regreso a Orion y con mi agenda, hace que este día sea mi única oportunidad. Definitivamente tengo que encontrarlo, esa gema transmite los sentimientos en mis canciones y así pueden alcanzar a todos los demás. Es como mi amuleto de la suerte —destaco, apremiándose de lo valioso que era para él aquel objeto.

—Nunca había escuchado que Eros tuviera un amuleto —dice mientras sale del interior del Locker, recordando todas las entrevistas que había buscado en la red, leído en el periódico o en cualquier otro lugar que tuviera información oficial del cantante. Este por su parte, hace una mueca divertida repasando sus dedos por su otro arete.

—Quizás Eros no, pero Yuuri si que lo tiene —sonrió, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

—No encontré nada aquí, quizás lo haya dejado caer en la cabina del avión —divagaba el cadete con Yuuri a su lado. Ambos salieron fuera de la academia, ya que, aun siendo sábado, no era bien visto que alguien ajeno a la escuela ingresara a sus instalaciones.

Desde una de las avenidas, Víctor decidió marcar a uno de los jefes de mecánica del SMS para consultar si en su avión estaba el tan preciado arete de Yuuri, pero por más que marcaba solo salía la contestadora. Una mueca de insatisfacción fue elaborada por el cantante ante la negativa del piloto.

—Seguramente conteste dentro de unas horas —imagino, considerando que quizás el hombre estuviera descansando antes del cambio de guardia.

Pero con esa eventualidad, les dejaba en una espera algo incierta hasta que llegara la tarde, mas Yuuri tuvo una gran idea que fue fácilmente reflejada en su expresión.

—Entonces, ya que tenemos tiempo libre tengamos una cita —le invito Eros, picándole el ojo en gesto insinuador que hizo que el cadete enrojeciera por completo ante la idea que no pudo rechazar.

_Baby, el monzón rosa._

_Baby, el monzón rosa._

_La señorita canta al amor_

_Quiero perder el control, todo es cosa de la comunicación _

En medio del balance entre tecnología e infraestructura del Moscú moderno, donde los paneles holográficos del tour-concierto y la mercadotecnia patrocinada por Eros, resaltaba la expresión embobada del cadete que se sentía algo acalorado por la cercanía del cantante. De repente, el cambio de las luces del cruce hacia la calle Arbat le sorprendieron con el toque de Yuuri que tomaba su mano para cruzar, el inmenso sonrojo y no podía creer que todo eso no fuera una broma, estaba pasando y la conciencia de ello no le dejaba caminar.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vas tan embobado? —pregunto risueño, Víctor apenas pudo desviar el rostro avergonzado y sin saber que decir.

"No puedo creer que camine de la mano del súper cantante dimensional Eros" Aquello sonaba demasiado superficial y Víctor no quería decirlo con el temor de ofender al artista, que en dicha ocasión le invitaba como solamente Yuuri, pero aquel momento en el que transitaban por las sencillas veredas de la calle Arbat hicieron que la emoción sobre un sueño cumplido fuera imposible de desaparecer en el imaginario de Víctor.

_Estuvimos los dos dando vueltas hasta la mañana _

_Tengo tiempo de sobra para el amor_

_Se mi novio _

— ¿Cómo sabías que yo tenía tu arete? —no pudo evitar Víctor mientras Yuuri llegaba con un par de hamburguesas de edición especial en una de las tiendas de la calle, agradeciendo el gesto, decidió comprar unas bebidas un poco más adelante para luego seguir con su camino.

—Celestino. El grabo lo que veía a través de mis lentes de contacto —comentó el cantante dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa, emitiendo un gemido de satisfacción al probarla. Había extrañado tanto la particular comida de su flota, aunque había estado tantos años viviendo en Orión, la comida de allí simplemente no le terminaba de encantar.

Por otro lado, Víctor casi escupía lo que había mordido al ser extremadamente picante, para poder sopesarlo debió tomar rápidamente la bebida que tenía en sus manos mientras Yuuri no podía evitar reírse y preocuparse a partes iguales. En compensación de su error, decidió regalarle una crepe típica de Rusia para que alejara el sabor picante de su lengua.

— ¿C-Como grabo lo que veías?

—Él tiene implantes —respondió en cantante como si estuviera hablando del clima y terminando de consumir lo que sobraba de la hamburguesa de Víctor, tomaron un camino diferente que les llevara hacia un sitió lejano de la flota.

—Entonces él tiene esas cosas que se ponen en el cerebro ¿Pero eso no es ilegal? —Después de todo, la regulación normativa de Rusian prohibían cualquier tipo de instalación o uso de tecnología en el ser humano a menos que fueran ciertas cosas reguladas como las prótesis o sistemas de control cardiológico. O al menos eso era lo que Víctor tenía entendido.

Sin embargo, Yuuri se volteó a él viéndole con una enigmática sonrisa.

—En Orión eso es totalmente común.

_Quiero que desperdiciemos nuestra juventud _

_Nos desviaremos juntos y cometeremos errores_

_Vamos a involucrarnos más profundamente_

Los dos jóvenes corrieron lo más que podían para poder alcanzar el tranvía que llevaba al puerto de la ciudad, Yuuri fue el primero en montarse con ayuda de Víctor quien logro seguirle tomándole de la mano. Ambos sonrieron por su logro, pero cuando notaron la unión de sus manos, Víctor la soltó avergonzado, mientras Yuuri solo le dedico una suave expresión.

—¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan populares? —divago, Eros capto la frase con un brillo particular que el piloto no pudo notar.

—Entonces es cierto que fuiste a Orion —comento por casualidad, viéndole fijamente a la espera de su respuesta. Víctor se encogió de hombros, sin precisar el otro significado de la pregunta.

—Eh, Si. Cuando era pequeño fui en una ocasión—respondió el cadete devolviéndose al momento en el que fue con su familia. Apenas tenía doce años cuando lo visito.

—Lo imagine —susurro Yuuri más para el que para el propio Víctor, este le miro, pero entonces decidió cambiar de tema—. Todo ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años allá en la flota, ya no importa si tienes una cirugía plástica o eres un androide.

_¿No sabes que esta posición es la mejor? _

—Eso significa que tu también —no concluyo su frase sin saber cómo abordar el tema, no obstante, Yuuri solo le dedico una expresión llena de diversión.

—Yo soy tan natural como la miopía que tengo —revelo riendo. Bajo levemente sus lentes para enfocar su vista en el ruso, incitante—… Ese es uno de mis atributos comerciales.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Víctor bajo hacia las voluminosas piernas del cantante y enrojeció por los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente bajo aquella declaración. Mas Eros no presto atención de sus expresiones cuando logro divisar el mar artificial que conectaba el distrito de Moscú con el distrito de San Petersburgo, este saco una parte de su cuerpo por la puerta del tranvía para ver la vista y disfrutar de la brisa que llegaba a sus mejillas, Víctor también disfruto del momento, pero con su vista enfocada en el eros que expulsaba Yuuri con cada nuevo movimiento o sonrisa.

Se veía demasiado hermoso.

_Baby, el monzón rosa._

_Baby, el monzón rosa._

_La señorita canta al amor_

_La ventana de cristal se empaña por el escandalo _

Chris estaba por demás de mal humor, llevaba unas cuantas horas buscando al Eros intergaláctico por todo el centro de la ciudad desde que Otabek le llamo diciendo que le había visto salir de la escuela acompañado nada más ni nada menos que su queridísimo amigo. En otras circunstancias estaría por demás divertido y emocionado por lo que su amigo estaba viviendo teniendo en cuenta que este era súper fanático de Eros desde casi toda la academia, pero habiendo tenido una mañana de perros en busca del cantante y que, habiendo llamado a Víctor para preguntar por él, se encontrara con que tenía su teléfono apagado, simplemente hacia que su mal humor creciera.

Ajeno a todos los pesares de su mejor amigo, Víctor perseguía a un animado Eros quien disfrutaba del paisaje de Gigantemachia en Island III, disfrutando de la flora y fauna introducida en la flota, Yuuri tomaba fotos con su teléfono-caniche, había una persona muy cercana que no veía desde su inicio como cantante y a quien enviaba las fotos, videos o cualquier nota de voz que pudiera tomar cuando se encontraba algo nuevo, al principio no había sido de su gusto pero ahora ya era habitual, simplemente para mantener ese nexo de amistad.

—Había pasado tanto tiempo sin escuchar el sonido de las aves cantar —reconoció Yuuri, tomando una pequeña fotografía de estos.

Después de todo, la flota Orión era completamente diferente. Completamente encerrada, usando plata química de aire, difería demasiado de Rusian que, con una nave principal como guía, le seguían otro conjunto de naves residencia, de recursos agrícolas, de turismo, industria y más. Todo eso junto formaba una quinta generación flotas de colonización e inmigración que utilizando bio-plantas, aire, agua y otros materiales reciclados, formaban un complejo de existencia de sistema cerrado: una ciudad encapsulada era la mejor forma de referirse y por eso Yuuri la amaba tanto. Llena de tantos olores y colores que solo incentivaban la imaginación del cantante.

—Añoraba este país de las maravillas —susurro.

—País de las maravillas… ¡Ten cuidado! —grito alertando.

Distraído por las maravillas del bosque, Yuuri no vio el corte del terreno que daba hacia el filo de la colina, a duras penas Víctor fue capaz de sostenerle, pero no de mantener ambos pesos, rodando inevitablemente colina abajo. Gemidos dolorosos fueron emitidos por ambos y Víctor fue el primero en incorporarse luego de la caída, debajo de él yacía Yuuri con los lentes a un lado de su cuerpo, sus cabellos sueltos sobre el suelo y una mueca adolorida. Al abrir sus ojos, ambos conectaron sus miradas sin poder evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza, Víctor casi cae nuevamente por la colina intentando separarse del cuerpo del cantante, Eros se incorporó incomodo, dejando sus lentes nuevamente en su lugar.

—Disculpa esto —dijo el artista, el piloto no le volteaba a ver lleno de vergüenza que ambos aún tenían.

—No es tu culpa —respondió Víctor. Más Yuuri negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—Me has vuelto a salvar—agrego suavemente. Hubo un momento de silencio, cuando fue sorprendido por el cadete, quien toma su brazo y comienza a besarlo. Los colores envuelven su rostro y quiere gritar, cuando esté habla para calmarlo.

—Por favor no te muevas —le pide, y un hilo de sangre sale de una herida en su brazo, la cual Víctor succiona y escupe, para después colocarle una venda curativa que se hace una con la piel de Yuuri. Este lo mira anonadado—. Has permanecido mucho tiempo sin entrar en contacto con este tipo de ecosistemas, una infección podría ser muy dañina para tu cuerpo si no tienes cuidado. Así que esto es una forma de precaución, disculpa por hacerlo sin tu consentimiento —dice refiriéndose al gesto. Más Yuuri niega apresurado.

—No, está bien. Fue algo muy considerado —menciono, aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas —. Muchas gracias.

—E-Es algo que aprendí en los últimos entrenamientos —se apresura a decir, sobrecogido por las emociones que implicaban tocar el cuerpo de su idol favorito.

Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri cambia ante la mención de los entrenamientos. Conoce que Víctor es estudiante de una academia de aviación, pero también lo ha visto piloteando, este mismo le había salvado durante los ataques llevados a cabo contra la flota en su primer concierto.

— ¿Por casualidad eres de la milicia? —pregunta titubeante, Víctor niega.

—Odio el ejército. Nunca he sido participe de que me manden o mandar a otros —revela, entonces el cantante evalúa su pregunta, cambiándola a una más certera.

—Entonces… ¿Eres de una contratista militar? Como el SMS quizás —menciona, el cadete se sorprende, recordando de inmediato la situación mencionada por su hermana y el pasado detrás de su oficio, el pasado detrás de Yuuri.

—Los conoces —dice afirmando, más que como una pregunta. Yuuri acepta, abrazando sus rodillas y viendo al lago que esta frente a ellos.

—Eso significa que peleas por dinero…

Un breve silencio nace entre ambos, la brisa se cuela entre sus poros y mueve sus cabellos, el brillo artificial semejante al sol les envuelve e intenta calmar sus emociones. Eros aleja su mirada del piloto, decide levantarse y aunque intenta decir algo, las palabras no salen. No se siente preparado para decir las palabras que le motivaron a formar parte de una contratista militar, no siente que sea su deber explicarle a él los motivos detrás de la lucha de su hermana, no sabe si sea correcto que deba el sentir de querer protegerlo cuando este no le conoce de nada.

Sin embargo, Yuuri viaja hasta el muelle de madera contra el lago, allí lentamente desviste sus pies para internarse en el agua y de su boca, una suave melodía emana.

_Sic mea vita est temporaria_

_Cupit artenter caeitatem aeternam_

— ¿Yuuri?

Las notas angelicales jamás tocadas por el en un concierto, envuelven el ambiente dibujando notas en el cielo, la brisa mueve el flequillo suavemente peinado y calma el corazón del cantante. Apenas un susurro es la última estrofa entonada antes de que Yuuri devuelva su mirada hacia Víctor, este no puede analizar aquello que su expresión emite.

—Conozco un poco sobre el SMS, mi hermana trabaja allí —indica, Víctor no se ve sorprendido y eso es todo lo que Yuuri necesita para entender—. Ya lo sabías ¿no es así?

—Yo —no sabe que decir, de verdad no espero que el cantante trajera a colación el tema.

—No entiendo porque tienen que luchar, no son el ejército, no tienen motivaciones para salir al combate y el dinero es lo único por lo que se me ocurre —dice, cerrando sus ojos, recordando la discusión que hubiera tenido esa mañana con Celestino y su hermana, al momento que le increpara nada más salió del hospital—. No saben el miedo que provoca perder a alguien, no entienden a aquellos quienes debemos quedarnos detrás de filas —menciona, apenas conteniendo el temblor de su cuerpo, Víctor nota esto y apretando fuertemente sus manos, sabe que no puede callar más.

—Yo no me metí en esto por dinero —declara, pudiendo al fin retomar las palabras—. Aún tengo mucho por aprender, pero estoy dispuesto a ser un profesional.

— ¿Profesional? —repitió, un poco sin entender a qué quería llegar el piloto.

—Yo soy surcador de cielos profesional y tú eres un cantante profesional. Yo solo quiero surcar el verdadero cielo, protegiendo aquellos que considero importantes para mí, tú quieres alcanzar los corazones de todos a través de tu música, así que no existe tanta diferencia —menciono. Yuuri alzó la vista sorprendido de sus palabras, para él su respuesta jamás fue esperada e inevitablemente, una sonrisa de alivio se esbozó en sus labios.

— El cielo ¿eh?

En aquel lugar artificial donde no existía atmosfera y el cielo llegaba a solo siete mil metros, soñar con llegar a un planeta donde el cielo fuera real no sonaba algo descabellado. Y en esa inmensidad de universo, Yuuri estaba seguro que Víctor podría alcanzar ese anhelo.

Hola mis corazones de cristal, es Elle ? ﾟﾘﾄ nuevamente estamos aquí con una actualización de este hermoso fic musical, donde las notas llegan a los mas profundo del espacio.  
En el capitulo de hoy se nos sorprende con dos cosas: la novatada de Víctor en el SMS ? ﾟﾘﾂ y la cita con nuestro bello eros intergaláctico. Nuestro Yuuri buscando su amuleto y pasando tiempo de calidad con nuestro Víctor, intereses marcados existen pero motivaciones y aspectos ocultos tambien.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo? A mi particularmente me ha encantado escribirlo, especialmente por la banda sonora de la cita que es Pink Monson de Sheryl Nome, banda sonora de Macross Frontier Itsuwari no Utahime, las recomiendo escuchar, es demasiado bella. ¿Alguien se esperaba a Yuuri cantar Agape? Hay cosas ocultas detras de esta, así que esperenlo con ansias.


	8. La fuerza de una lucha

Esa mañana Mari fue dada de alta del hospital.

Los motivos de la hospitalización de la mujer eran ya claros y de conocimiento para el joven cantante, quien apenas aceptando el hecho de que su hermana aun estuviera activa en las fuerzas militares, tenía que aceptar también que había sido herida en combate y que formaba parte de una contratista que cobraba por ofrecer servicios militares. Para Yuuri eso había sido un golpe bajo a la confianza que le tenía, no solo a la mujer que le había criado gran parte de su vida y que consideraba su hermana, sino también al hombre en el que había confiado su sueño y que era su mayor confidente luego de las amistades cercanas que llevaba desde hacía años.

Nada más ambos ingresaron, este los enfrento esperando una respuesta certera a los motivos que tenía su hermana para seguir en aquel lugar, la indignación seguía atrapada en el fondo de su garganta e intento controlarla para no ser severo, intentando esperar por una explicación que nunca llego.

— ¿Por qué tienes que luchar? —cuestiono el cantante frustrado y sin altar la mirada, su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia ante el silencio de su hermana quien no entendía sus propios sentimientos—. No tenemos problemas económicos para que debas estar trabajando en ese tipo de cosas, si la milicia me desagradaba, una contratista me parece una de las peores calañas.

—Es el único lugar en el que tendré la libertad completa para cumplir aquello que deseo —dijo la comandante, la fiera mirada de Yuuri se enfureció más con esas palabras.

—Si es algo tan importante ¿Por qué no decirlo a tu hermano menor? ¿Por qué ocultarlo por tantos años? —increpo, cada palabra que nacía en su boca era un vestigio de la herida que tenía gracias a la mentira, la frustración que sentía provenía de no haberse dado cuenta antes del trabajo oculto que llevaba su hermana, y que estaba seguro que lo había llevado por años, ocultándole todo eso.

—Si te hubiera dicho algo, la ansiedad te hubiera consumido por completo durante todos tus viajes, no hubieras sido capaz de soportarlo. No quería tener que hacerte pasar por eso —alego, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Si te preocupaba todo eso, porque no lo dejabas y ya? —le grito sin poder controlarse, tantos años habiéndole ocultado todo y solo dando excusas, Yuuri ya no podía soportar más eso—. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer si te mataban en combate y ni siquiera pudiera reconocer tu cuerpo? ¿A quién hubiera tenido que llorar porque no pudieron encontrarte en el espacio? ¿Puedes siguiera imaginar eso?

La simple posibilidad le congelaba e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ello, aun si su mente intentaba desvanecerse luchaba por mantenerse en pie y escuchar alguna razón, no podía ser débil cuando ya lo había sido por tantos años estando protegido.

—No es sencillo para él, Yuuri —intervino el manager tratando de calmar los aires—. Tú hermana solamente esta…

— ¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti que solo haz encubierto sus cosas! Tú también me has mentido todo este tiempo—ataco a Celestino, quien se calló incapaz de contradecir sus palabras—. Ambos me siguen tratando como un niño débil que tiene ataques cada vez que las emociones lo superan, pero, aunque sienta que el mundo me consume a veces, creía que con ustedes podría superarlo ¡No siendo engañado de este modo!

— ¡Espera un momento Yuuri, nosotros no…!

— ¡Ya tuve bastante de esto!

— ¡Yuuri!

El joven cantante salió sulfurado de la residencia, intentando contener las lágrimas que estaban por caer de sus ojos. Celestino intento seguir al chico, perdiéndolo con la vista al momento que este cruzara el callejón hacia el centro de la ciudad. Desde uno de los sillones Mari veía la habitación sin decir nada al respecto, tratando de entender lo que estaba bien y cerciorándose de que aquello que había hecho era necesario, que con tal de proteger a su hermano estaba dispuesto a soportar todo, incluso el desprecio de este. Pero, aun así, el dolor y la culpa seguían siendo demasiado, debiendo aceptar que las palabras de Yuuri hacia ambos eran ciertas, no podían seguir protegiéndolo de algo que él no conocía y aun así pensar que este iba a comprender, ya no era el niño que ellos creían.

—Celestino, busca la ubicación de Yuuri, necesito hablar con él —pidió la mujer,

Y el manager, observando la desesperación y determinación en los ojos de su amiga, busco la ubicación del joven a través de sus sensores, encontrando algo que le alerto por completo.

— ¡Desconecto todos los localizadores que llevaba puestos!

— ¿¡Qué!?

Había arrancado los sensores y audífonos de su ropa, incluso se deshizo de los lentes de contacto que conectaban la vista de Yuuri con la de Celestino. Intentaron llamarlo, pero había bloqueado todos los números que tuvieran la conexión de ambos, Mari estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso preparándose para salir a buscarlo, cuando la puerta fue tocada y corrió de inmediato a abrirla.

— ¡Yuuri!

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre de aproximadamente su misma edad, cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, vestía un uniforme color azul y blanco con insignias oficiales que la comandante conocía tan bien como al propio joven. Este de inmediato, resalto el saludo militar.

—Teniente Comandante Katsuki Mari. El consejo de Seguridad Especial del Gobierno de Rusian solicita su presencia.

Mari frunció el seño, sintiendo un mal presentimiento. Debiendo dejar a Celestino esperando a Yuuri en su residencia, la comandante subió tomar sus cosas y seguir el camino en un auto junto al hombre que le había ido a buscar. Ambos vistiendo los ropajes respectivos de sus instituciones militares, la japonesa se dio la atribución de evaluarle, habían sido tantos años los que tenían sin verse que ya eran notorios los cambios entre ellos. Aquel hombre respondía al Kyoji Minamoto, antiguo compañero de grado en la academia militar de la NUNS en la flota de inmigración número 17 "Fuji" y también su ex pareja de algunos años atrás. Aunque habían comenzado a salir desde sus primeros años de servicio, el suceso de la 111va flota de investigación se había suscitado y en su proceso de culpa, Mari solo tuvo ojos para quien era ahora su más amado hermano. Con el tiempo, se separaron y la mujer se hubo mudado con Yuuri de la flota Fuji hacia Rusian, buscando cambiar el entorno al que pudiera criar un pequeño niño. Eran aproximadamente años desde que se habían visto por última vez. La comandante no recordaba que este fuera sido reubicado al servicio interno de la milicia en Rusian, pero viéndole parecía que era de ese modo. El silencio incomodo resaltaba en el aire y ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar, entonces la comandante tuvo una gran idea y decidió llamar a uno de los integrantes de su escuadrón para que le buscara, entendiendo la mentalidad de este invento una buena mentira que fuera incapaz de rechazar para ayudarle. Cerrando la llamada, escucho la voz de Kyoji.

— ¿Acaso ocurrió un nuevo problema con Yuuri? —pregunto el miliciano, Mari guardo su teléfono para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—Algo así —respondió fastidiada, el joven frunció la mirada con cierto desdén debido a su respuesta.

—Usted siempre es así. Tal vez, si hubiese estado así de interesada en mi —Kyoji calló al ver las palabras que había dicho, viendo con el rabillo del ojo la reacción de la mujer. Ella solo lo vio por un breve momento.

—Eso acabo hace mucho tiempo —menciono, y Kyoji noto el brillo de culpa en su expresión, sonriendo melancólicamente, paso su mirada hacia delante.

—Ciertamente. Ahora está en el pasado—y el tema cerro, junto con cualquier otro pido de conversación entre ellos por el tiempo que duro el viaje.

En ese momento, Víctor paseaba con Yuuri por las granjas de cría de ganado para consumo Zentradi, y mientras el cantante observaba maravillado los animales de inmenso tamaño y a sus criadores que podían tomarlos con tan solo un brazo, el ruso decidió encender su teléfono recibiendo un sin número de mensajes y llamadas provenientes de Chris, su comandante y otros tantos más, una llamada entrante proveniente de Otabek llamo la atención del piloto, aceptándola ya que no era usual que el más callado de sus compañeros le llamara.

—Diga.

—Nikiforov, sé que suena rara mi pregunta ¿Pero esta junto con Katsuki Yuuri? —pregunto el moreno.

—Ni siquiera un saludo o algo por estilo —pensó mientras le escuchaba—. Sí, estoy con Yuuri ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— ¿Por qué esta con él? ¿Acaso no ha visto los mensajes de la comandante? —cuestiono, y por el tono, Víctor simplemente se hubo fastidiado.

—No, no he visto los mensajes de la comandante ¿Qué pasa si estoy con él? —increpo, un poco cansado de que no explicaran bien lo que sucedía y solo le hicieran preguntas.

—Nikiforov, la comandante Katsuki está buscando desesperadamente el paradero de Yuuri, parece ser que ha huido de la vista de su manager. Además de ello, el gobierno de Rusian está persiguiendo a Yuuri de cerca.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Siendo perseguido? ¿Para qué demonios tendrían que hacer eso? —pregunto.

Mas antes de poder siquiera conocer los motivos, su llamada fue cortada con el toque de Yuuri al botón de apagado de su teléfono, Víctor se volteó a verlo sin comprender cuando este le miro.

—Lo siento, sé que era una llamada tuya, pero escuche mi nombre y que me estaban buscando, mas yo no tengo deseos de ser encontrado —declaró, su expresión era diferente a cualquiera que Víctor había visto en los conciertos, y estaba demasiado ligada al verdadero ser que Yuuri tenía fuera del escenario, aquel que aún no terminaba de descubrir y que parecía estar luchando con algo en particular.

Por como imaginaba, el cadete intuyo que algo había pasado esa mañana entre ambos hermanos, luego de la conversación que habían tenido sobre la motivación detrás de volar y luchar, por eso, aunque tuviera que cargar posteriormente con la ira de su comandante de escuadrón, haría lo posible para alejar esa expresión del rostro de Yuuri mientras este estuviera a su lado.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Entrando por los pasillos del Centro Comercial Zentradi "Folmo", Yuuri veía todo maravillado, aunque no era la primera vez que paseaba por ese centro comercial, habían pasado tantos años y este había alcanzado ciertas remodelaciones que le hacían ver un sitio completamente diferente. Con decoraciones de piedra y cristal, luces difuminadas por el lugar con gigantes y humanos paseando por su alrededor, hacían que Yuuri se sintiera en un mundo diferente. Hubo un breve instante de silencio hasta que los ojos del cantante brillaron.

— ¡Lo tengo!

Víctor miró con curiosidad como Yuuri tomaba con nada de consideración un pañuelo que hubo caído en el suelo, acostándose sobre este para comenzar a escribir algo sobre pel.

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —cuestiono una voz femenina que Víctor reconoció de una zentradi, quien era la dueña del pañuelo, pero que, al voltear a verla, reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡Teniente Sala!

Sin embargo, Yuuri se viro hacia ellos con gesto ofuscado mientras sostenía la tela contra un lapicero.

— ¿Pueden hacer un poco de silencio? ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir la letra de una nueva canción! —regaño, volviendo de inmediato a su trabajo.

Tanto Víctor como Sala se vieron sin saber qué hacer. Por unos cuantos minutos observaron como el cantante y el ruso excusándose con su superior por utilizar uno de sus pañuelos sin su permiso, aspecto que la zentradi no le importo, dado que era para Yuuri. Cuando este finalmente logro terminar lo que estaba escribiendo, le entrego el pañuelo nuevamente a la teniente, agradeciendo su ayuda, pero en ese proceso de entregar el gran pedazo de tela, sus lentes cayeron al suelo, neutralizando el efecto holográfico que ocultaba sus cabellos. Este busco colocárselos de nuevo pensando que nadie podría haberlo visto en ese momento, cuando escucho un jadeo cercano que el joven Eros reconocía muy bien.

—… Es Eros —el joven que le había reconocido está preso de su emoción, tomando el brazo del otro chico que estaba a su lado para mostrarle.

—No puedes ser, es el verdadero Eros—murmuro su acompañante que hizo que todos los demás voltearan.

—Eros de verdad está aquí.

— ¡Eros firma mi mano!

Víctor, Yuuri y Sala vieron como una mecha, la información se extendió por todo el pasillo y parte del lugar atrayendo la atención de todos

—Víctor, yo los detendré ¡Huyan! —grito colocando sus manos en medio del pasillo para impedir a las otras personas que se aglomeraban perseguirles.

Yuuri y Víctor corrieron aprovechando la oportunidad de la teniente, quien retenía el paso de los humanos con una de sus manos. Luego de unos cuantos minutos escapando, pudieron encontrar un pasillo desierto donde Yuuri pudiera reacomodarse los lentes. Aun con sus respiraciones agitadas, ambos chicos sonrieron hasta contagiarse las carcajadas, no podían creer la tarde de locos que habían tenido, hasta el punto de tener que huir de los propios fans del cantante. Suspiraron llenos de felicidad y alivio, notando que, en algún momento de la huida, unieron sus manos para no perderse entre la multitud que les perseguía. Víctor, lleno de vergüenza iba a soltar las manos del Yuuri cuando este apretó el agarre, sin deseos de querer soltarlo, el sonrojo en el piloto aumento conforme la sonrisa de Yuuri se ensanchaba.

—Este día ha sido tan increíble, de verdad tengo que agradecerte, todo esto que has hecho por mí es increíble —comento el cantante, un intenso sonrojo se dibujó en las mejillas del ruso que con su mano sostenida por Yuuri, le hacía imposible huir de él.

—Yo no he hecho nada increíble como describes —le dijo, pero este negó, sosteniendo más fuerte su mano.

—Lo eres, pero de todas las cosas que hacen que me intereses en ti, es que no me tratas solo como Eros —expreso. Pero la faz de Víctor se volvió sombría debido a sus palabras, sintiéndolas como un gran peso que no pudo retener en su boca.

—Pero, aun si dices eso, no puedo evitar pensar en ti algunas veces como mi ídolo Eros —revelo algo avergonzado y frustrado, desviando su mirada de los ojos ámbar de Yuuri—. Aunque sé que eso no es bueno, yo—más el cantante le calló, quedando muy cerca de su rostro, a la altura de su oreja.

—Eros y Yuuri son la misma persona, parte de una dualidad impresionante —le susurro a su oído, provocando un agradable estremecimiento que hizo que el rostro completo de Víctor hasta su cuello y orejas enrojecieran. Al final, Yuuri con sus propias mejillas rosadas se hubo separado para verle con una sonrisa de par en par—. Siempre habrá un momento en el que salga más uno que el otro, no te sientas mal por querer más a Eros por el momento, de igual modo, sigo siendo yo mismo.

—Yuuri…

— ¡Por fin te encontré!

Sudando a cantares y con parte de su ropa desarreglada, Chris se sostenía de unos de los pilares del centro comercial. Con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos, preciso el objetivo que había estado persiguiendo toda la mañana, dio un nuevo respiro y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la pareja de jóvenes. Allí mismo los confronto.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto Víctor sin entender la presencia de su amigo en ese lugar.

—He estado buscándolos todo el maldito día y eso fue porque no quisiste atender el maldito teléfono —reclamo el suizo, un tic nervioso se posó en la frente del ruso al verse ignorado—. ¿Se puede saber porque estas desobedeciendo órdenes de un superior?

— ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Por qué carajo estaría yo desobedeciendo órdenes? —respondió defensivo, la forma y el tono como había llegado su compañero le estaba molestando.

— La comandante Katsuki nos ordenó buscar a su hermano para escoltarlo nuevamente a su casa y tú estás haciendo todo lo contrario.

— ¿Mi hermana los mando a buscar? —cuestiono Yuuri, mirando a ambos completamente indignado de que su hermana hubiera hecho tales acciones, incluso ordenando a sus subordinados que le buscaran.

— ¡Yo no tengo que ver con nada de eso! —se apresuró a acotar, mientras Chris levantaba una ceja ante la declaración. De inmediato una mueca de molestia se mostró en su rostro como un tic nervioso.

—Sí, eso me quedo muy claro. Bueno, ya se divirtieron bastante por hoy, ahora solo quiero regresar a descansar y tu joven cantante estelar, iras a casa de la comandante con tu manager —agrego, tomando el brazo de Yuuri y obligándolo a seguirlo, este se removió incomodo, renuente a irse.

— No ¡Suéltame! ¡No pienso regresar! —le decía, intentando soltarse de su agarre. Chris estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando de repente fue alejado del cantante por el agarre de otra persona. Frente a él, la fiera vista de Víctor amenazaba su persona al sostener con fuerza su muñeca.

—Suéltalo —ordeno amenazante, una sonrisa de burla esclareció de los labios del teniente.

—Oh ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo desbebiendo una orden de tu superior? —Cuestiono con tono colérico, con su paciencia hecha añicos y un dolor de cabeza de infierno—. Le dejare muy claro a la comandante que estarás preso 24 horas por insubordinación de su orden, sino dejas que este chiquillo regrese a casa.

Víctor ya estaba harto del circo que su mejor amigo estaba montando en ese sitio, y estaba a punto de considerar usar los puños para bajarle los humos, cuando Yuuri se interpuso entre ambos, e incluso para su sorpresa, abofeteo a Chris quien estaba estupefacto.

— ¡Deja de meter a Víctor en esto! ¡Incluso tu deja de hacerlo! ¡No pienso regresar a casa mientras Mari me siga tratando como un niño! No puedo vivir con una persona que mantiene secretos —declaro, la mirada flameante de Yuuri con su propia terquedad. Pero Chris ya estaba harto de todo ese juego de hermanos al que había sido llevado desde el principio de esa mañana, no podía soportar todo ese jaleo por un simple niño que estaba ajeno de sus realidades mientras jugaba a ser cantante.

— ¿Puedes dejar este inútil juego? Dices que no quieres ser tratado como un niño ¿Pero no estás viendo tus acciones? —cuestiono el suizo, captando la atención de Yuuri—. Dices que no puedes vivir con una persona que mantiene secretos ¿Pero te has puesto a pensar las razones que tiene la comandante para luchar? Encerrado en tu burbuja de éxito y canto no puedes ver la realidad que esta frente a tus ojos, prefiriendo solo huir de ella… Haciendo de ti solo un egoísta.

La mano de Víctor frente al suizo hizo que este se detuviera en seco de sus palabras, alzando la vista se con una mirada mordaz que hizo que Chris repasara las palabras que recién había dicho.

—Es suficiente Chris —dijo el ruso, quien le invito con sus ojos a que viera el resultado de lo que había hecho.

Frente a él, Yuuri había bajado su vista apretando sus manos y temblando de furia, lagrimas apenas contenidas en sus ojos para no llorar frente a quien había declarado todas sus verdades. Chris, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, noto el resultado de no cuidar su lengua cuando estaba en su máximo grado de frustración, incorporando un peso que no le correspondía sobre una persona a la que no le había hablado jamás, pero que era hermano de quien fuera su mentora en los últimos años. Entendiendo sus motivos y sus pesares, toda su frustración fue dirigida hacia el joven cantante. Sintiendo un poco de culpa, carraspeo un poco, buscando que palabras decir para disculparse cuando por sorpresa, Yuuri alzó la vista para tomarlo de la corbata bajo la atónita mirada de todos. Su mirada estaba enfurecida y de ella parecían salir brazas encendidas.

—Es cierto, no puedo imaginarlo. No entiendo para nada sus motivos, incluso me sigue pareciendo ilógico —declaró, entendiendo que había demasiadas cosas que no sabía, mucho que no veía—. ¡Pero tampoco puedes obligarme a no querer preocuparme! ¡No puedes evitar que me enoje o no me siente mal porque me haya ocultado las cosas! ¡Es la seguridad de mi única hermana de quien estoy hablando!

Chris y Víctor le escuchaban impactados, sorprendidos de ver aquel impase de seguridad y molestia que jamás esperaron de aquel joven cantante, quien aún no tenía todo su pecho liberado de su insatisfacción.

— Así que no me vengas a decir que no me he puesto a pensar en sus razones, que no se o no entiendo a lo que se tiene que enfrentar, si tú quieres piensa lo quieras, que soy un niño y que no estoy viendo bien la realidad. Yo solo me superare a ella como siempre lo he hecho ¡Por algo soy Eros!

Y empujándolo contra el suelo, con un marcado puchero de rabia en su rostro Yuuri camino hasta dejar a ambos pilotos completamente impactados.

La fuerza del Eros galáctico no tenía comparación, incluso para momento donde se creía que no la tendría.

Hola mis corazones ¿Qué tal les parecio el capitulo?

Ha sido un poco sencillo aunque con ciertas emociones alborotadas al final.

Conforme pasan los capitulos me emociono más porque la relación entre Yuuri y Victor va avanzando poco a poco, se nos viene dentro de algunos capitulos mucha más acción y conciertos de Eros, esperenlo con ansias.


	9. Fuego amistoso

Ingresando al centro de investigación e interrogación de la NUNS, Mari caminaba por los pasillos aun en compañía de Kyoji, cuando llegaron a una puerta custodiada por un par de guardias, este mostro una placa que permitió el acceso de ambos. Lo primero que pudo observar la comandante al entrar fue un salón con algunas personas influyentes de la milicia y el SMS junto ciertas autoridades del gobierno, entre ellas estaba Josef Plisetsky, secretario de gobierno e hijo del presidente de la flota. Mari y Kyoji le ofrecieron sus saludos, colocándose cada uno a un extremos del sitió, de inmediato, el secretario de gobierno tomo la palabra.

—Desde hace algunos días no fue secreto para ninguno que la flota fue atacada por un ejército de origen desconocido que manejaba en su poder un nuevo tipo de arma que lograba colapsar todos los sentidos de nuestros soldados en combate, siendo esto algo impensable antes en términos de combate —explico, a manera de introducción—. Por ello, el gobierno de Rusian ha decidido tomar medidas al respecto que puedan mejorar el rendimiento y la seguridad de sus soldados ante esta amenaza desconocida, motivo por el cual se ha creado esta comisión con los principales involucrados en el plan de seguridad de la flota. Así que, para empezar, les pido que vean esto.

La cortina de hierro se levantó, dejando una de cristal que lentamente deponía a la vista de los presentes la figura de un hombre magullado y lleno de heridas junto a dos soldados de la NUNS que le mantenían esposados. Sus manos habían sido arrancadas y se le notaba consiente, pero algo atontado.

—Como pueden observar, nuestras fuerzas lograron capturar uno de los pilotos de combate que estaban del lado enemigo en la última lucha. La contrainteligencia de Rusian ha decidido apelarse a los tratados de control de prisioneros en tiempos de guerra y tomar a este ser como punto de información de sus motivos. Por ello, inyectando un suero de la verdad en su cuerpo, procederemos a descubrir —este otorgo una señal, y un micrófono fue encendido en la cámara, Josef procedió con el interrogatorio — ¿Quiénes son ustedes y con qué propósito nos atacan? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?

Los soldados al lado del prisionero le trasmitieron las preguntas, este se negaba a responder y ante sus negativas, uno de ellos le electrocutada mediante una sonda, generando un fuerte gemido de dolor.

—Te volveremos a preguntar, y si no quieres sentir nuevamente dolor, esperamos que seas capaz de responder. Di, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y con qué propósito nos atacan? ¿Qué eran esas voces que afectaban los sentidos de nuestros soldados? ¿Es un nuevo tipo de arma biológica?

Nuevamente el prisionero escucho las preguntas, pero no respondió ninguna de ellas, el soldado extendió la sonda contra su brazo, con una potencia superior a la anterior. El grito de esta ocasión fue más ensordecedor que el anterior, Mari observaba las reacciones de aquel hombre, desacreditando aquel tipo de acciones con prisioneros de guerra. Sin embargo, aun cuando este se encontraba sangrando en el brazo y un hilo de saliva salía de su boca, una sonrisa fue formada en sus labios mientras alzaba la vista hacia sus captores, especialmente hacia donde se encontraba Mari.

—No esperen que la luz del astro brille sobre sus asquerosas formas de vida por mucho más tiempo… su alteza imperial será la única ganadora en esta parte de la galaxia

Y mordiendo algo que parecía tener dentro de su boca, el hombre se removió gritando varios alaridos de dolor mientras sus ojos comenzaban a desorbitarse y su boca emitía espuma, Josef Plisetsky grito a sus hombres que contuvieran sus reacciones, pero cuando pudieron analizarlo ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba muerto.

Todos los presentes estaban apartados, algunos afectados por lo que acaban de presenciar. Para Mari en su lugar, aquella advertencia solo era un indicativo más de que algo grande estaba por suceder y que debían estar preparados.

Llegando el ocaso, Yuuri caminaba aun con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Víctor y Chris le seguían en silencio a escasos metros de distancia. Para ese momento, el cantante ya tenía decidido que era momento de regresar a casa, de una u otra forma, la discusión con Chris quien Yuuri no conocía le había ayudado a pensar aquello que necesitaba hablar con su hermana, para intentar entenderse ambos, era ya adultos así que no podían escapar de la realidad de las cosas.

Así que, sorprendiendo a ambos pilotos, Yuuri se volteó de repente para verles.

—Es momento de que me vaya a casas, tal como ha dicho este chico, ha sido suficiente para Celestino y Mari por el día de hoy. Hablare bien las cosas cuando llegue con ellos a casa —expreso, aunque su mirada no dejaba de ver con recelo al teniente suizo que bien se lo esperaba. Entre tanto, la expresión cambio cuando se dirigió a Víctor, elevando una tímida sonrisa, diferente al marcado encanto sensual de siempre—… Me divertí bastante, hubiera querido de verdad no involucrarte en nada de esto, pero creo que ha sido inevitable.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte de eso, además, ni siquiera pude ayudarte a encontrar tu pendiente —menciono, recordando aquel detalle.

—Aun con eso, tengo que agradecerte. Pude hablar sobre muchas cosas complicadas y siento que me he liberado, es todo gracias a ti —declaro, provocando una sonrisa en Víctor.

—Hare todo lo posible de encontrar tu arete y entregártelo antes de tu próximo concierto. Ten por seguro que podrás cantar con el nuevamente —prometió, una brillante sonrisa enmarco la cálida faz del cantante.

—Te estaré esperando entonces, Víctor.

Y con esa nueva oportunidad a la vista, Yuuri se acercó hasta el ruso depositando un pequeño beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla. Elevando el color de las mejillas de Víctor, este poso su mano donde hubo recibido el beso, viendo como el cantante escapaba de su vista sin decir alguna otra palabra.

Un silbido proveniente de Chris hizo que la mente de Víctor regresara a la realidad y el bochorno fuera mucho mayor al que sentía en igual proporción de sus gritos internos.

Ambos tomaron el camino hacia los trenes inter-flota, aprovechando la facilidad de la hora para sentarse en los asientos. El sol artificial estaba ya en su punto más bajo donde la oscuridad estelar casi lo abrazaba, pero el tema de conversación en ambos jóvenes seguía siendo más interesante que la puesta del sol en sí.

—Eso fue sorprendente —declaro el suizo sin poder evitarlo—, nunca nadie me había dicho tantas cosas con una mirada tan intensa ¡Incluso me abofeteo a la cara! —exclamo, llevando su mano a su mejilla izquierda. El joven piloto le miro con mala cara.

—Te lo tienes completamente merecido por llevarlo a ese nivel, ni siquiera era tu problema —le increpo, regañándolo. Chris alzo ambas manos en señal de paz.

—Tienes razón. Pero luego de tantos años siguiendo a una misma mentora, es inevitable no confundirte con sus propias emociones —revelo con aire pensativo, Víctor se quedó mirando.

El tren inter-flota seguía su rumbo a través de los ductos de plástico que conectaban las islas y estaban ya muy cerca de su destino, Chris se levantó de su asiento estirándose, para caminar hasta la puerta. Viro su rostro al ruso con una expresión picara, típica de él cuando estaba a punto de jugarle una broma.

—. Ahora entiendo porque estas interesado en él, no es solo un cantante cualquiera—la sonrisa de orgullo de Víctor no pudo evitarse, alcanzándole del hombro para abrazarle.

—Por supuesto, Yuuri-Eros es el mejor hombre que se podría desear —vitoreó.

—Quizás podría intentar robártelo —menciono, recibiendo un golpe en el costado por parte de Víctor que se separó de él completamente molesto, el suizo solo sonrió, dando un breve suspiro antes de seguirlo—. Estoy bromeando, no tienes que tomártelo a pecho.

— ¡Vete al diablo!

Por su parte, Yuuri finalmente llegaba a la residencia de su hermana encontrándola completamente vacía y con una nota de Celestino que le decía que ya regresaba. El cantante estaba aliviado de no encontrarse con nadie en ese instante, gracias al hecho de su rostro completamente encendido en rojo y aquel enorme grito que emitió de vergüenza mientras se agachaba contra uno de los muebles, cubriendo su rostro ¡No podía creer lo audaz que había sido en ese último momento! Besando la mejilla de Víctor justo en aquel momento ¡Y frente a su superior, subordinado de su hermana! La vergüenza y la realidad habían llegado tan rápido a la mente de Yuuri, que no había sido capaz de emitir otra palabra o siquiera voltear a despedirse del ruso en ese instante, solo había podido huir tomando un taxi que le dejo frente a su casa, mientras aún tenía el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza. Yuuri quería morir, siendo engullido por las acciones que su chip Eros hacia cuando la adrenalina estaba a mil.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Yuuri sabía que no debía actuar así, no era recordado de igual modo. Pero, haberlo visto de nuevo después de tantos años le hacía sentir flotar y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar.

De repente la puerta de la residencia fue abierta, el cantante encontró frente a él a su manager, quien regresaba en compañía de su hermana. Nuevamente el silencio había sido el reinante en aquella pequeña sala, pero mientras Yuuri les veía, Mari fue la primera en caminar hasta quedar frente a él.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo la mujer, haciendo una reverencia hacia su hermano—. Me he comportado como una persona lamentable, te he puesto en una situación complicada y no he considerado tus sentimientos, de verdad he fracaso como hermana mayor.

—Yo también lo lamento mucho Yuuri, Mari y yo de verdad quisimos lo mejor para ti, en ningún momento queríamos hacerte daño o creíamos que fueras un niño que no pudiera con la verdad, nosotros solo queríamos protegerte —dijo ahora Celestino, compartiendo la reverencia de su compañera. Estaban arrepentidos, no querían hacer las cosas mal luego de tantos años cuidando de aquel chico que se había llevado sus corazones, lo menos que deseaban era su desprecio, la suave expresión del cantante era indicatorio claro que eso jamás iba a pasar.

—Lo sé.

Tanto Mari como Celestino alzaron la vista sorprendidos, Yuuri les observaba con una pequeña sonrisa que les invitaba a no temer más, que intentaba entenderles.

—Imagino que también fue difícil para ustedes, y admito que fue difícil, la frustración de no saber nada hizo que me molestara ¿Pero saben? Dos personas, una muy amable y otra muy molesta me hicieron reflexionar sobre ello esta tarde —comentó, recordando con mucha risa sus acontecimientos del día—. Sé que será difícil para nosotros, incluso el temor de perderte no se ira jamás —dijo viendo a su hermana, quien se encogió sobrecogida por sus palabras—. Pero estoy seguro que podremos salir adelante con eso.

—Yuuri…

No fueron necesarios los abrazos, ellos nunca habían sido expresivos entre ellos tres, solo las palabras y los gestos fueron suficientes para que nuevamente pudieran retomar su jornada diaria sin ningún tipo de problema. Mari pudo permanecer tranquila en su departamento y Yuuri pudo volver al hotel con Celestino, no sin antes compartir una buena cena los tres, conversando amenamente.

Los días continuaron con calma en la flota, los entrenamientos de Víctor seguían mientras los ensayos y los dos siguientes conciertos de Eros se llevaron a cabo. En ese inciso de tiempo no se hubieron visto o siquiera escrito, el tiempo había sido inclemente sin dejarles un momento libre, pero en esos los recuerdos fugases de aquel pequeño beso habían sido suficientes para incitarlos a seguir con fuerza esas jornadas.

— ¿Cuándo podré volver a pilotear un Valkirie? —pregunto Víctor mientras iba cambiándose las ropas de entrenamiento por su uniforme, Chris, quien se observaba en el espejo mientras se arreglaba sus cabellos, volteo a verle.

—Quien sabe, siempre llegara el momento. Claro, cuando dejes de estrellarte contra el monitor —se burló, recordando sus intentos fallidos de superar el nivel máximo del simulador.

— ¡Es tu maldita culpa! Si no hubieras quitado el máximo nivel de dificultad ya hubiera piloteado un Valkirie —le reclamo un poco frustrado.

—Oh, debes estar muy feliz entonces con lo que te diré —se escuchó una voz, Mari hizo acto de presencia al instante que los dos jóvenes elevaron sus saludos, ella los acepto asintiendo con su cabeza—. Mañana, a las 1000 horas comenzara tu prueba final de ingreso, aquí determinaras si vales lo suficiente para ser uno de nosotros —le indico, dejando en sus manos un sobre con las condiciones que debería tener en cuenta.

Víctor escucho aquello siendo como un coro de los ángeles, finalmente estaría piloteando un Valkirie VF-25 y aunque sabía que debería prepararse mentalmente para su prueba. Justo antes de dormir reviso los detalles, encontrando que se trataba de su evaluación de ingreso, pero con una simulación de batalla real entre escuadrones. Estas serían llevadas a cabo con armamento de pintura que evitaran daños en los cazas. Víctor termino de leer, expectante de lo que le depararía el día siguiente, debía dar lo mejor de sí, puesto que de ello dependería su permanencia en el SMS.

Víctor entro al lugar ya con su traje de vuelo al lugar donde debía comenzar a preparse. Desde muy temprano comenzaron los ajustes para la simulación, Chris, Otabek y Yuri ya se encontraban en el hangar preparando las configuraciones de sus casas y terminando los ajustes personales de su EX gear.

— ¡Oye, Nikiforov! —le llamo el pequeño piloto—, es tu evaluación de ingreso, así que hazlo bien y no seas una carga para nosotros —inquirió, subiendo a su propia nave, un RVF-25 (versión de reconocimiento) color amarillo.

— ¿Qué?

Víctor le miro molesto, viendo como aquel pequeño chiquillo antipático que era nieto de un amigo su padrino Yakov, asegurando la configuración con el equipo de mecánicos y ajustado en súper pack de ataque, subió a su VF-25 refunfuñando entre dientes que le demostraría cual era el nivel de Víctor Nikiforov.

—No comas ansias, reina del drama —intervino el suizo, encendiendo el canal privado entre ambos—. No es mi deber decirlo, pero una de las cosas que medirán en tu evaluación es la coordinación de equipo. Yo seré el líder de la misión, así que está atento a mis indicaciones, pasaras este examen.

El ruso se vio sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo, este había sido el primero en contra de su ingreso y durante su periodo de entrenamiento no había sido el mayor aliado, no espero que estuviera tan pendiente al punto de querer apoyarlo en ese momento. Una sonrisa de entusiasmo cruzo su rostro, con nuevo ánimo.

— ¡Si! —Víctor estaba seguro que ese día todo saldría como el esperaba.

—Aunque claro, aun si eres una reina (del drama) eso no te quitara el hecho de que eres el piloto de menor rango en nuestro escuadrón, así que no te lo tomes a mal si el chiquillo decide hacer uso de su autoridad contra ti —se burló sin poder evitarlo.

Víctor cambio de opinión, no podía en algunas ocasiones con su mejor amigo.

Los preparativos para la salida fueron completados, los operarios del puente aseguraban los últimos detalles y permisos para el despegue, la voz de Yuko fue escuchada a través del canal de radio de la nave de Víctor.

—Permisos de vuelo, activos. Cadete Nikiforov, durante esta misión deberá responder a los nombres código del escuadrón Omega. La nave líder responde al código de Eros-02, mientras que sus naves compañeras son Bear-01 y Tiger-01. Su nuevo nombre clave es Queen-01, este atentos a ellos al momento de su misión —expreso.

¿Queen? El piloto podía escuchar en su cabeza las carcajadas de burla de su mejor amigo en relación a su nombre código, incluso el resto de los nombres código de aquel escuadrón le parecían estúpidos, pero no podía hacer nada más, ya estaba allí sobre la marcha.

Encendió su nave, llevándola hacia el elevador que le llevaría al borde de salida. Estando en posición aumento la potencia de los motores, las señales de espera fueron relevadas y arranco saliendo desde el porta-avión hacia el espacio. Un nuevo mensaje fue escuchado durante su salida.

—Muy buena suerte, Queen-01.

—Gracias —respondió Víctor a los buenos deseos de Yuko.

Aumento la velocidad, alcanzando las naves de su escuadrón. Acercándose al cinturón de asteroides del brazo de Sagitario, los pilotos esquivaban con maestría los componentes espaciales en dirección al lugar donde iniciaría la prueba. Cercanos a las coordenadas establecidas, Chris tomo la palabra a su escuadrón.

—Bien chicos, como ustedes saben esta es una simulación de batalla. Nuestro oponente es el escuadrón Delta, en este momento lo integran dos Queadull-Rea* y un VF-23 ICE —explico, pasando los gráficos de los equipos a enfrentar. Víctor los observo, evaluando sus potencialidades en combate—. Este lugar en su momento fue campo de batalla zentradi, así que varios de sus cruceros y naves se encuentran vagando por la zona, tengan cuidado de no chocar con ellos.

—Ellas ya han realizado un reconocimiento del área y se trata del escuadrón delta cuya líder es un as en combate cercano ¿No es así, Giacometti? —intervino Otabek con su típico tono, este asintió a sus palabras y el ruso considero importante tomar en consideración esas palabras.

—Además de esta misión, haremos un reconocimiento de cuerpo de asteroides codificado M217, aunque esta zona no haya sido utilizada por aquellos que nos atacan, les pido que tomen sus reservas y estén atentos.

Todos asintieron, pero de repente, tres señales de calor fueron emitidas por sus sensores. Tomaron posición, pero Víctor noto como la mano que sostenía la palanca de mando temblaba, la sostuvo con su otra mano buscando calmar el temblor, pero fue inútil. Imágenes de la muerte del piloto William pasaron por su cabeza y la respiración se agito mientras un pequeño pitido pasaba a través de su oído, intento calmarse, respirar ya que era una prueba muy importante, pero solo una voz fue capaz de sacarle de aquel problema.

—Llevan proyectiles de pintura, así que no desesperes, reina —pronuncio el suizo, alertando a Víctor, quien respondió con un jadeo, recordando ello, que no era una batalla real, sino una prueba. Con eso, su pecho se sintió un poco más libre y respiro con calma—. No pierdan de vista las distancias, ahora ¡Divídanse!

— ¡Si!

La persecución inicio, a diferencia de Víctor, el resto del escuadrón Omega no tendría participación más que la de prestarle apoyo defensivo, el ataque estaría directamente en sus manos, por lo cual se hacía engorroso el enfrentamiento de tres contra uno que se estaba formando. El cadete buscaba no quedarse metido entre los puntos ciegos que generaban los asteroides, apartándose de los ataques cercanos del Queadull rojo que indicaba su pertenencia a la líder del escuadrón Delta, Fairy Fire, sin embargo, el Queadull azul perteneciente a Sala Crispino, llamada en batalla Fairy Blue, era de temer dado su largo alcance de fuego y sus audaces movimientos que no tenían nada que envidiar a su líder. Como pudo, persiguió a los Queadull-Rea que se paseaban fluctuando entre ellas y los asteroides para camuflarse de la vista de Víctor mientras le disparaban, el VF-23 ICE le seguía de cerca a la espera de algún movimiento de su parte para dispararle, el ruso chasqueo la lengua, virando su posición y enfrentando al caza. Esta pareció no esperar dicho movimiento, y sin dar tregua, Víctor ajusto su mira al objetivo.

— ¡Ahora!

Disparando con la ametralladora automática, múltiples proyectiles de pintura mancharon toda la escotilla, eliminando de la simulación al caza.

— ¡Bien! —celebro eufórico de su primera victoria. Las pilotos Queadull-Rea reorganizaron su formación ante la pérdida de su compañera, desde su equipo, la Fairy Fire silbaba interesada ante el nuevo oponente que llegaba para ella, envió un mensaje a Sala decidiéndose por una táctica arriesgada pero que podría contra la pared a su rival, la opción fue aprobada por una interesada Sala, que tomo la posición que le decía a través de su radio.

Desde los cuarteles generales del SMS, Mari veía al lado de Minako la simulación de batalla, una mueca de disgusto dibujaba sus labios al mismo tiempo que la timonel reía divertida por su expresión.

—Ese idiota, si hubiera sido otro piloto más experimentado le hubiera dado cancha libre a matarlo —regañaba la comandante desde su lugar, considerando seriamente bajarle puntos en su evaluación.

—Es una batalla intensa y llena de pasión —comento la japonesa, y gran parte del puente coincidió con ella.

—Sus acciones me recuerdan a cierta chica cuando se unió a nosotros —menciono Yakov, haciendo que Mari desviara la mirada avergonzada mientras Minako reía a carcajadas y la tomaba por uno de sus hombros.

—No seas tan dura, Mari. El chico fue asertivo en su decisión, claro, puedes regañarlo como quieras, no te detendré —aclaro, pero sin alejar su tono de diversión—. Además, si pasa, tendremos una excusa para salir a beber todos.

—Tu solo piensas en beber —comentó la mujer, la otra se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo libre, y algo que me llamo a esta flota fue eso, aman la bebida como el espacio —declaro, provocando una sonrisa en sus labios corta, aunque fuera poco usual en la comandante.

—Entonces deberíamos salir a beber esta noche, mañana no hay servicio de igual modo —agrego, Minako la miró con picardía.

— ¿Es una cita, mi querida comandante? —pregunto seductora, Mari la observo con la misma expresión en tacita respuesta.

Todos los presentes en el puente decidieron omitir el claro coqueteo entre ambas mujeres, después de todo, llevaban aquellas escenas con soltura desde el campamento intensivo de la SMS de dos años atrás. Ya todo el mundo quería que decidieran salir de una buena vez, incluso el propio Yakov estaba harto de ello, pero ambas eran lentas para hacer sus movimientos finales.

Sin embargo, los comandos emitieron una alerta de reacción y un salto espacial de un escuadrón de naves enemigas.

Víctor y Fairy Fire llevaban un combate intermedio en el que la líder del escuadrón Delta tenia acorralado al ruso, disparando en cuadro cerrado, logro acertar en uno de sus propulsores para desgracia de su compañero. Sala seguía de cerca su encuentro, intentando cerrar el pasaje más para la estrategia de su compañera, pero limitada por la intervención de Chris, pero esta detuvo su movimiento cuando sus sensores captaron algo anormal. Una serie de disparos contra ellos hicieron que Víctor y el resto cortaran distancia, y a tan solo unos kilómetros de ellos, se acercaban dos escuadrones de batalla enemigos.

— ¡Enemigos! —alerto Sala, mientras los dos escuadrones del SMS reorganizaban sus filas ante el nuevo ataque.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué justo ahora? —exclamo el suizo. Tenían proyectiles de pintura que eran totalmente inefectivos en un combate de tipo real, escapar no parecía ser una opción rápida al menos sin una lucha intermedia y se llevaban con ellos cualquier aparato de ondas que pudieran afectarles, estarían completamente perdidos. De inmediato soltó una alerta de apoyo que fue tomada por el cuartel general, por el momento solo podían aguantar su llegada.

— ¡Ustedes traten de escapar lo más que puedan! Sala, Isabella y yo tenemos aún municiones de nuestro reconocimiento —recomendó la líder roja, atacando directamente a los cazas que venían tras de ellos.

Entre las tres buscaron neutralizar el movimiento de las unidades enemigas lo suficiente para abrir una apertura que les permitiera huir, los misiles de plasma fueron lanzados desde su Queadull, impactando en uno de los cuatro cazas. Isabella y Sala seguían de cerca el paso a dos de ellos apuntando su mira para dispararle en los motores.

— ¡Ten cuidado! —grito Chris al ver el movimiento sospechoso de otro de los cazas enemigos.

Cuando Isabella intento esquivarlo, una de sus alas fue atravesada por el impacto de los disparos, apenas pudiendo separarse de él, siendo

— Por dios, esto es un asco con ustedes. Escuadrón Delta. Dejen esto a los profesionales sino quieren ser lastimadas —dijo un intrépido Yuri mientras tomaba sus posiciones, su unidad tomo la forma el equipamiento armored junto a la de Otabek mientras protegían espalda con espalda el caza de Isabella Yang — ¿Estás listo, Beka?

—Si.

Armados solo con una daga de plasma cada uno reforzada con una barrera, volaron hacia las naves enemigas, evitando los disparos en lo que parecía ser una danza espiral, impactaron cada uno el arma contra el motor de su enemigo de manera precisa, impulsándose lejos apenas este iba a explotar. Víctor los observaba impresionado por su alto manejo del espacio y su excelente trabajo en equipo, aunque fueran cazas especializados para el racionamiento de campo y lucha a larga distancia, manejaban muy bien el combate cercano.

Sin embargo, él tampoco quería quedarse atrás. Sabía que solo utilizando el cuchillo aumentado con la barrera de plasma no sería suficiente para acabar con sus enemigos, y recordando las palabras de Chris al comienzo de su prueba y busco con la mirada cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir para ayudar a sus compañeros en ese campo de batalla abandonado, encontrándolo por puro milagro.

— ¡Retrocedan!

Víctor, cargando el cañón con su nave usando el complemento armored, activo el arma de reacción, la cual impacto con una fuerza ensordecedora al resto de naves enemigas. Por supuesto, tal potencia en un arma antigua afecto la unidad de Víctor superficialmente, pero tras comprobar que aun podía volar y que las naves que les atacaban estaban fuera de combate, había creado la brecha que tanto necesitaban.

—Es nuestra oportunidad ¡retirada! —ordeno Chris, y todos asintieron, acelerando los motores para salir del lugar sin mirar nuevamente hacia atrás.


	10. La determinación para volar

El inesperado encuentro entre las fuerzas enemigas y los dos escuadrones del SMS había concluido bien, no había heridos ni daños que reportar. Claro aquel hecho había prendido las alertas luego de una inusitada calma, el cuartel general del SMS envió un comunicado a la NUNS explicando la situación. Mientras tanto, en el hangar del cuartel Mari tenia a Víctor frente a él. Tal como era de esperarse, reclamo por sus acciones durante la evaluación y todas las acciones que pudieron terminar en un despase fatal para él o para su escuadrón, así mismo, Víctor no estaba de acuerdo con ello y este le enfrentaba, frustrado por sus constantes regaños.

— ¿Alguna vez entenderás por qué tenemos equipamiento tan caro? —increpo la mujer, Víctor no dudo en responder.

—Para luchar.

— ¡Para sobrevivir! —contradijo, callándolo—. Tienes que ser cuidadoso con armas tan caras —expreso, indicando los daños que había sufrido su unidad ante el uso del armamento zentradi.

—Por eso las armas zentradi son superiores —dijo la voz de la líder del escuadrón Delta mientras iba separando su cuerpo de la armadura Queadull—. No importa que tantos miles de años las uses, estas no se romperán.

— ¿Qué te pareció el nuevo recluta? —pregunto Mari a la zentradi—. Por lo que pudiste ver.

La líder de escuadrón se deshizo del casco que llevaba, liberando sus largos cabellos rojizos. La titán de cabello escarlata y voluminoso cuerpo se volteó a ellos con una sonrisa divertida, especialmente dirigida hacia Víctor que la veía impresionado por la diferencia de tamaño.

—Es un idiota y un imprudente, pero sus instintos no son malos. Logro vencer a nuestro Yura, así que es interesante —comento con un brillo de interés en su mirada, el ruso no pudo evitar sentirse animado por aquellas palabras, aunque le indicaran aquello que debía mejorar—. Solo tienes que entrenar un poco más para afinar.

—Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Mila.

La zentradi sonrió y se retiró en compañía de Sala para la sala de micronización*. Al haberse ido, Mari centro su atención en Víctor.

—Y bien, cadete Nikiforov. Te anunciare los resultados de la prueba final de acceso.

El ruso se enderezo, nervioso de los resultados. Las circunstancias finales habían cambiado la prueba a una batalla real, así que el resultado lo veía incierto.

—Víctor Nikiforov, a partir de hoy formaras parte del SMS con el rango de suboficial. También debo decirte, que tal como hoy, mientras estés en el espacio habrá peligros desconocidos esperándote. ¿Estás preparado? —cuestiono.

— ¡Estoy preparado! Quiero decir… Estoy preparado para ello, Comandante Katsuki.

—Eso es bueno de escuchar.

Víctor y Mari voltearon hacia la voz de la nueva persona que ingresaba en el hangar. Yakov Feltsman, Capitán a cargo del Macross Quarter, Este se acercó hasta ambos, quienes ofrecieron sus saludos, el viejo capitán les pidió relajarse.

—Ha sido una larga jornada la de hoy, Cabo Nikiforov. Lo autorizo tomar la noche de hoy y que pueda regresar a su residencia civil para que pueda descansar —insto, Víctor estaba sorprendido por aquella propuesta, pero aceptándola, opto por retirarse no sin antes despedirse formalmente de ambos.

—Creí que permitiría que librara el día de mañana junto con todo —comentó la comandante viendo a su capitán en jefe, este retiro la boina de su cabeza, masajeando brevemente su frente.

—También será así, pero hoy necesito que haga algo específico fuera de las instalaciones del SMS —menciono, Mari asintió, pero luego el hombre se viro hacia ella con un gesto inquieto—. Antes de retirarte necesitare que pases por las áreas de investigación, el Alferez Altin y el capitán Leroy se encuentran investigando "aquello"

— ¿Ha habido algún descubrimiento? —pregunto, más el hombre negó.

—Las muestras sonoras recolectadas no parecen indicar nada extraño en un primer momento, por lo que deberemos esperar nuevas noticias por parte del equipo de investigación —contesto, preparándose para salir del hangar. Mari le siguió cerca, interna en sus pensamientos.

Aun existían muchas dudas con relación con aquella voz que ataba directamente los sentidos de todos aquellos ajenos a la flota enemigo, en lugar de verse afectada, parecía más bien impulsada por ella. Existían todavía muchas incógnitas al respecto que no estaban resueltas y Mari pensaba que en el momento en el que fueran develadas, cambiarían el curso de la historia para siempre.

Llegado el anochecer, desde una de las principales habitaciones del Moscow Marriott Grand Hotel, el joven cantante Eros terminaba de realizar algunos ejercicios de relajación luego de una intensa jornada de entrevistas, programas de televisión y visitas al estudio de grabación de la nueva canción que estaba produciendo, repasaba la letra en su cabeza mientras el joven tomaba por su teléfono y se sentaba en el borde de la habitación que daba a la gran ventana, Yuuri reviso las notificaciones que pudiera tener sin obtener nada que le agradase. Buscó en su galería algo que le distrajera cuando encontró una foto particular. El cantante observo la fotografía de Víctor, tomada en el momento menos esperado pero exacto, viendo la nada, con las luces y sombras naturales del bosque realzando la belleza en sus ojos turquesa, nuevamente aquel golpeteo agito su pecho y su estómago se estrujo con ello.

Quería verlo.

Su atención fue llamada hacia la notificación de un mensaje proveniente de su mejor amigo, lo abrió para leerlo, cambiando de expresión con cada nuevo párrafo hasta caer en sorpresa y euforia completa, se levantó del asiento para correr hacia su armario, tenía que escoger su ropa para la ocasión.

Mientras tanto Víctor observaba el espacio desde la residencia que compartía con sus padrinos, alzando la mano para buscar alcanzar aquella infinidad de estrellas, el piloto se sentía extraño. Finalmente había sido aceptado en el SMS y un nuevo camino había sido abierto para el luego de haber abandonado aquel que se suponía era su lugar, repasaba los hechos del pasado, aquellos que le incitaron a abandonar Ragna y tomar asilo con su padrino Yakov, el haber ingresado a la academia de aviación hasta finalmente conocerlo a él. Habían pasado tantas cosas que se sentía extraño haber aceptado algo que el mismo había elegido, era tan irreal al punto que sentía miedo.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta y Víctor debió bajar del techo para encontrarse con Yakov, este lo miró nuevamente con desdén viendo que seguía subiendo al techo a través de la ventana. El ruso se encontraba un poco confundido de ver a su padrino no solo en la residencia sino también visitando su habitación, este carraspeo con incomodidad antes de comenzar a hablar.

—He venido a hablar sobre tu ingreso a la SMS —comenzó a decir, Víctor presto atención—. Le he comunicado a tu padre sobre la situación, sé que eres mayor de edad, pero era necesario que el estuviera al contexto como tu progenitor.

Sin embargo, la noticia solo cayó mal al piloto fruncía el gesto airado, de inmediato le encaro, dejando su punto de vista claro.

—Te advierto que no voy a regresar allá —señalo indignado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el capitán elevo su mano.

—Lo sé, mas es una formalidad necesaria como tu actual mentor —se explicó y con ello, el ruso más joven pudo relajar sus músculos tensos—. Y es por esa misma circunstancia que debo increparte ¿Cuál es tu motivo para luchar? Somos una contratista civil, trabajamos por dinero y hacemos que el ejército no se atreve hacer, nos ensuciamos las manos y en ocasiones somos despreciados por lo que somos. Nuestros cuerpos jamás podrán ser enterrados como una persona normal y deberemos de cargar con el peso de nuestros hermanos caídos hasta el día que vayamos con ellos. Aun con eso ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir?

Víctor observo el rostro de su mentor, quien aun teniendo aquella malhumorada y déspota expresión, fuera la única persona que no dudara en tenderle la mano y ayudarlo a salir de aquel agujero en el que se había encontrado por mucho tiempo luego de la muerte de su madre. Sabía la preocupación que su decisión ocasionaba y aquella presión en las personas que más amaba, también entendía el peso que dejaba en sus seres queridos o incluso el peso de otras almas sobre sus manos cuando llegara el momento. No obstante, ya había decidido seguir adelante, estaba dispuesto a luchar por aquellos quienes consideraba importante, aunque su vida peligrara.

—Estoy dispuesto a asumir ese peso —respondió. No estaba dispuesto a retractarse de su determinación, iba a seguir aquel camino, el que creía correcto.

Yakov evaluó su respuesta, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado, palmeo el hombro izquierdo de su ahijado y se retiró de la habitación deseándole un buen descanso, Víctor se quedó solo, sentándose en el borde la cama antes de virar su rostro a su ventana.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Yuuri en aquel momento?

Solo habían pasado algunos días desde que se habían visto pero extrañaba tanto verlo.

— ¡Salud!

Todos alzaron las copas, celebraron entre algarabías y risas el ingreso de un nuevo miembro al SMS, con pancartas de

—Ahora estaremos juntos en la escuela y el trabajo ¿Tanta es tu obsesión por mí? —inquirió Chris con bebida en mano a un lado de Víctor que le propinaba un golpe en su hombro mientras sonreía—, oye, eso no es nada lindo. Te escabulles a mi escuadrón y de paso golpeas a tu superior, eres más rebelde de lo que pensé —lloraba fingido.

—Tendrás que soportarme de ahora en adelante, señor corridas locas —se burló ahora Víctor provocando un tic nervioso en el suizo mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

Ambos pilotos reían mientras forcejeaban entre ellos cuando Víctor noto la presencia de sus otros dos compañeros de escuadrón, este le llamo para que se incorporaran a la mesa pero el pequeño Yuri solo respingo, ignorándolo y tomando otra mesa más lejana junto a Otabek.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —pregunto curioso el joven ruso provocando una risa socarrona en su compañero, este volteo a verlo interesado.

—Lo que pasa es que nuestra pequeña hada rusa esta de mal humor porque le robaste su momento de brillar en la batalla de hoy —comentó Chris zampándose de golpe el vaso de cerveza hasta emitir un gemido bastante erótico que erizo los pelos de Víctor en un incomodo sentido—. No tienes que preocuparte por él, en algunos días más se le pasara.

Víctor asintió, sin ningún otro interés en sus compañeros de equipo. Iba a seguir bebiendo cuando un grupo de cuatro mujeres se acercaron a él, el piloto reconoció a una de ellas.

—Muchas felicitaciones por tu ingreso al SMS —le felicito Sala con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso significa que ahora eres parte de nosotros, espero que puedas aprender mucho —comento una hermosa joven de cabellos pelirrojos, a quien Víctor observo algo extrañado.

— ¿Quién eres? —no pudo evitar preguntar, las mujeres se vieron algo confundidas cuando la pelirroja soltó una carcajada que asusto al ruso.

—No me reconoces, bueno, es natural en mi forma macronizada* tengo mi cabello largo—menciono como si fuera algo de lo más normal, Víctor enarco una ceja aun sin entender—. Mi nombre es Mila Bavicheva, líder del escuadrón Delta.

Allí fue que la mandíbula de Víctor se desencajo al estar en presencia del fuego escarlata del SMS: la capitana Mila Bavicheva. El joven piloto estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por el cambio, él no era alguien que prestara mucha atención a ciertos detalles, pero luego de haberla visto en su forma de gigante y ahora observarla siendo más baja que él, con sus cabellos cortos y con sus pechos un poco más pequeños, fue algo que quizás no pudo evitar sorprenderle.

—Yo soy Yuko Nishigori, de ahora en adelante estaremos trabajando juntos, así que no dudes en preguntarnos cualquier cosa —se presentó otra de las jóvenes, quien con una amable sonrisa extendía su mano hacia Víctor, este la recibió con cordialidad, observando ahora la otra joven que estaba al lado de Sala.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Yang, mucho gusto.

Parte de esa noche Víctor conoció al resto de los escuadrones de batalla que conformaban al SMS, ya había conocido al escuadrón delta, luego de ellas vinieron el escuadrón beta. Dicho escuadrón estaba conformado por cinco personas, su líder Georgi Popovich, era una persona sombría y algo dramática, se habían presentado, pero luego lo observo llorar en una de las mesas por una mujer que le había dejado, su segundo al mando, Phichit Chulanot, era todo lo contrario a su líder. Extrovertido, activo y muy fotogénico, se había tomado una foto con Víctor nada más fueron presentados y le saludo con mucha efusividad, verdaderamente le había sorprendido su actitud, pero no lo veía como algo malo. Sin embargo, le llamo la atención la sonrisa burlona que había emitido al decir que solo faltaba poco para la media noche, el ruso no entendió a lo que se refería y decidió obviarlo al momento de conocer al resto de los integrantes del escuadrón. Los sargentos primero Emil Nekola y Michele Crispino eran unas personas diversas, muy diferentes los dos a pesar de ser amigos, el primero era verdaderamente agradable mientras el segundo no le interesaba nada más que estar cercano a su hermana Sala. El alférez Takeshi Nishigori era una persona bastante curiosa, esposo de Yuko, parecía el alma de la fiesta y Víctor reía con cada nueva ocurrencia de este como su baile del estómago.

Ya estaba a punto de marcar las doce cuando Víctor recordó las palabras dichas por Phichit siéndole aun extrañas, fue al llegar la medianoche que un pequeño mensaje llego a su bandeja de texto.

"Ve afuera"

Apenas leyó el remitente y salió disparado hacia la salida

— ¡Yuuri!

—Hola, Víctor —saludo con un imperceptible sonrojo cruzando su rostro, el piloto seguían creer que estaba frente a él.

—No imagine que vinieras hacia acá —pronuncio, verdaderamente sorprendido. El sonrojo del cantante aumento, pero aun así permaneció en su lugar sin desviar la mirada del ruso.

—Es porque quería decírtelo personalmente —murmuro—. M-muchas felicitaciones por haber entrado al SMS —dijo tímidamente apretando los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo, el sonrojo y la sorpresa de Víctor era inmensa, pero más lo era la presencia de Yuuri allí.

—G-gracias…

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio en el que ambos no sabían que decir, Víctor estaba por demás feliz de verlo luego de tantos días desde su último encuentro, había pensado en tantas cosas decirle, pero ahora que lo tenía al frente las palabras no salían.

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Phichit!

Ante la estupefacta mirada del ruso, el cantante abandonado toda su postura anterior se lanzó a abrazar al piloto tailandés, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y su tono estaba distorsionado por la sorpresa, expresiones jamás mostradas por Eros en algún escenario o entrevista, ni siquiera en el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pensó Víctor mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Dios, ha pasado tanto ¡Estas más alto! —exclamaba mientras le abrazaba con efusividad y era recibido de la misma forma.

—Oh, claro, ya estoy casi por pasarte de nuevo —se rio el tailandés—. Me dijiste que llegarías tarde ¿Pero por qué te quedas aquí? ¡Todos estarán muy contentos de verte!

Yuuri asintió un poco, aunque desviando su mirada a Víctor quien no sabía que hacer o decir. Phichit por su parte, le tomo de sus hombros y lo guio al interior del local mientras desviaba su mirada sonriente hacia su compañero en un evidente son de victoria.

Una molestia impresionante nació en lo más profundo del pecho de Víctor y se instaló en su estómago provocando una sensación desagradable que le revolvía las entrañas, aun cuando entro nuevamente al restaurant donde estaban celebrando su ingreso al SMS y todos recibieron a Yuuri con gran euforia, el no pudo sentirse cómodo en ningún momento más, la sonrisa burlona del tailandés seguía grabada en su mente junto aquel brazo que reposo en el hombro del cantante como si nada.

Y hemos llegado al margen de las actualizaciones que tenia, sigo resubiendo los fics que me faltan así que esten muy pendientes estos inicios de febrero para la actualización, estara muy chevere.  
Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y nos leemos muy pronto.


End file.
